


Lover / Er

by papirossy



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, Missing Scene, One Shot, POV Richie Tozier, POV Second Person
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 15:09:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20977928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papirossy/pseuds/papirossy
Summary: Lover (Story 1): Eine Nacht im Hotel. Zwei Freunde betrinken sich und stellen sich ihren Dämonen.Er (Story 2): Ein Wiedersehen in New York. Richard Tozier stellt sich endlich seiner Angst und beginnt eine Affäre mit seinem besten Freund.





	Lover / Er

**Lover**

Derry Town House Hotel.  
  
Regen klopft leise gegen die Fensterscheiben. Du liegst wach in deinem Bett und starrst an die Decke. Nichts bewegt sich. Noch nicht einmal der Mann, der neben dir liegt.  
  
Doch irgendetwas treibt dich aus seinen Armen. Etwas, das du noch mehr fürchtest als diese Stadt.  
  
Du greifst deine Brille auf deinem Nachttisch, steigst in deine Boxershorts und gehst ins Bad. Den Weg findest du auch ohne Licht. Deine Augen haben sich nach all der Zeit in der Dunkelheit schon daran gewöhnt.  
  
Erst im Bad tastest du nach dem Lichtschalter. Schummeriges gelbes Licht, verkalkter Wasserhahn, Schimmel in den Fugen.  
  
Im Spiegel siehst du eine düstere Gestalt mit zerzaustem Haar, eingefallenen Wangen, Bartschatten und einem unheimlichen Grinsen. Das bist du. Und das, was du fühlst und dich so unverschämt grinsen lässt, was dich eben noch rastlos aus dem Bett getrieben hat – das ist Glück.  
  
Gestern Nacht hast du dich deiner größten Angst gestellt und sie kam nicht etwa im Clownskostüm daher, sondern in der Gestalt eines besten Freundes. Du hast dir an der Hotelbar ein Wasserglas irischen Whiskey eingegossen und ihn wie ein Verdurstender getrunken. Das Seltsame: Du hattest noch nicht mal einen sitzen...  
  
*  
  
Rein kommt Eddie. Die Jeans und das Sweatshirt klamm vom Regen – wie damals, als ihr 14 wart und du ihn fast geküsst hättest. Ihr standet unter einer Eisenbrücke und du hast einen Smiths-Song gesummt. Bei der Erinnerung gießt du dir gleich noch ein Glas voll.  
  
„Auch einen?“  
  
Er starrt dich und das Wasserglas irritiert an, dann zuckt er mit den Achseln und rutscht dir gegenüber auf einen der Barhocker. „Warum eigentlich nicht.“  
  
Du gießt ihm bloß einen Doppelten ein.  
  
„Du siehst aus, als hättest du ein Gespenst gesehen“, sagst du mit der Stimme, mit der du müde Witze erzählst. Er lächelt –ebenfalls müde.  
  
„Nur die Geister der Vergangenheit.“ Er nippt an dem Glas und verzieht das Gesicht. „Die schreckliche Greta arbeitet immer noch in der Apotheke.“  
  
Er stellt das Glas ab. „Mach mir noch einen.“ Du schenkst bernsteinfarbenen Whiskey ein. Ein friedliches Geräusch.  
  
„Ich hab’s raus, Eddie.“  
  
„Achja?“ Er trinkt. „Was hast du raus?“  
  
„Wenn wir Es besiegen wollen, müssen wir uns unserer schlimmsten Angst stellen.“  
  
Er starrt dich eine Weile an. Mitleid, Neugier und Enttäuschung verschwimmen in seinen Augen wie Seetang.  
  
„Und was ist deine schlimmste Angst? Richard?“  
  
Er nennt dich immer nur dann Richard, wenn er dich nicht für voll nimmt. Oder wenn du etwas so Wahres sagst – oder zu sagen im Begriff bist –, dass er dich nicht für voll nehmen will.  
  
Du schluckst und schaust ihm tief in seine schönen Augen. Sie haben die Farbe von Whiskey und Pfützenwasser. Es zu sagen wäre so einfach – wie der Sprung von einer Klippe.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht“, sagst du stattdessen. „Ein Wasserschaden wahrscheinlich, der meine ganze Plattensammlung ruiniert.“  
  
Du lachst weinerlich und spülst deine Feigheit mit einem Glas Gin herunter. Er lacht ebenfalls – beinahe etwas erleichtert, könnte man denken.  
  
„Und was ist deine größte Angst? Edward? Ohne Zähne zu putzen ins Bett zu gehen?“  
  
„Ach fick dich doch, Richie. Nein, nein, das ist es nicht.“  
  
Einen Moment scheint er tief in sich zu versinken. Du denkst, du kennst die Antwort: Ein dreckiges Hotelbad mit Schimmel in den Fliesenfugen, die öffentlichen Verkehrsmittel, Smarties, irgendwie sowas... Aber was er sagt, lässt dich innerlich aufkeuchen.  
  
„Allein zu sein.“  
  
„Allein? Aber du hast doch Myra?“  
  
„Ja, aber hab ich sie nicht bloß, um nicht allein zu sein? Um jemanden zu haben, der auf mich aufpasst?“  
  
Er stürzt den Scotch herunter, den du ihm gerade eingegossen hast. Sein Blick wird mit jedem Schluck glasiger.  
  
_Ich würde auf dich aufpassen,_ denkst du traurig, während er sich richtiggehend in Rage redet.  
  
„Eigentlich brauche ich jemanden, der mir Contra gibt; jemanden, der die Haltestange im Bus anfasst und sich danach einen fettigen Burger reinzieht, ohne sich vorher die Hände zu desinfizieren; und der mir danach mit diesen Händen durch die Haare fährt und mir das Gefühl gibt, dass das okay ist – dass nichts passiert.“  
  
Du schluckst schwer und starrst in braune Rehaugen.  
  
Er lacht und schlägt die Hände vor sein Gesicht. „Ich weiß, das ist albern.“  
  
„Nein, das ist schön“, sagst du, ganz ohne einen Witz zu machen.  
  
Lautes Schweigen.  
  
„Du siehst aus wie ein richtiger Barkeeper“, kommentiert er, als er dir dabei zusieht, wie du über die Bar wischst, dir das Tuch über die Schulter wirfst und Gläser abräumst. Du machst es wie du es schon in etlichen Bars von der anderen Seite aus gesehen hast: lässt Wasser in das Spülbecken und stülpst die Gläser über die Bürsten. Eddie reagiert hysterisch.  
  
„Nein, die kannst du doch nicht alle im selben Spülwasser abwaschen! Die ganzen Keime!“  
  
„Du meinst... diese Keime?“  
  
Du schnippst mit deinen nassen Fingern in seine Richtung. Schaum und Spülwasser landen in seinem panischen Gesicht. Er bekommt einen Asthma-Anfall. Du lachst. Und kurz ist es so wie früher.  
  
„Hier, nimm das Tuch.“  
  
„Nein, das ist ja widerlich!“  
  
Er schlägt das Tuch in deiner Hand genervt bei Seite.  
  
„Was ist, was machst du da?“, fragt er entsetzt, als du ihm in die Haare fasst.  
  
„Du hast da noch was“, sagst du wie in Trance und streichst sanft durch die Haare an seiner Schläfe. Sie sind ganz weich und du möchtest am liebsten dein Gesicht in sie hinein stecken.  
  
„Oh mein Gott, was? Mach es weg! Ist es weg?“  
  
„Ja. Nur ein bisschen Schaum“, sagst du traurig. „Wollen wir mal rausfinden, ob die alte Jukebox hier noch was für uns spielt?“  
  
„Keine Ahnung, ist mir glaub ich egal.“  
  
Du wühlst in deiner Hosentasche nach Münzen. Da ist der alte Taler aus der Spielhalle. „Lieber nicht“, sagst du leise zu dir selbst und schiebst ihn zusammen mit der Erinnerung zurück in deine Hosentasche. Und dann ist da plötzlich Eddie und seine Hand auf deinem Rücken. „Hier, du Loser.“ Er schmeißt eine Münze in den Automaten. Es gibt nur einen Song, der jetzt in Frage kommt. „Toto? Wirklich?“, krächzt Eddie neben dir und du spürst seinen heißen Whiskey-Atem auf deiner Haut.  
  
Zwei selbstgezapfte Biere später hört ihr den Song zum zehnten Mal hintereinander und grölt ihn laut mit. „It’s gonna take a lot to drag me away from you, There’s nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do...” Feuchter Männeratem, als ihr singt. Lachen. Seine Hand auf deiner Schulter. Und du verpasst beinahe deinen Einsatz: „.... rains down in Africahh... gonna do thethingsweneverhad...“ Du nuschelts dich durch den Rest des Refrains, dein glasiger Blick fest auf ihn gerichtet. Deine innere Quizmaster-Stimme gibt dir drei Möglichkeiten -- du bist:  
  
a) betrunken  
b) verliebt  
c) beides  
  
„Beides“, sagst du ganz benommen und sein breites jungenhaftes Grinsen zieht sich langsam zurück wie das Meer bei einsetzender Ebbe. „Alter“, sagt er zurecht irritiert, „du siehst aus, als würdest du mich küssen wollen.“  
  
„Ich WILL dich küssen.“  
  
Peinliche Stille. Schockstarre geradezu. Als nächstes kommt dieser schmalzige Song von Crowded House. Was zur Hölle. Niemand hat den Song ausgewählt. Seine Hand ist jetzt wie ein knorriger Ast, der sich um deine Schulter gewunden hat.  
  
Lautes Gelächter. Er krümmt sich beinahe und Bier schwappt auf den alten Teppich. „Oh mein Gott, oh mein Gott, beinahe dachte ich, es wäre dein Ernst.“  
  
Früher hättest du vielleicht noch mitgelacht – ihn vom Haken gelassen –, aber stattdessen stehst du jetzt nur noch so da und starrst in sein lachendes Gesicht.  
  
_Hey now, hey now, don’t dream it’s over..._  
  
„Es ist mein Ernst.“  
  
„Was?“  
  
Überraschung, Entsetzen, Schock.  
  
„Du hast gefragt, was meine größte Angst ist...“  
  
„Ja. Was ist deine größte Angst, Rich?“ In seiner zögerlich gestellten Frage schwingt Erregung mit – Erkenntnis, Erinnerung...  
  
Ihr habt dieselben Bilder vor Augen, während der Song von Crowded House einfach nicht enden will: Ein verregneter Nachmittag, der Moment unter der Brücke, er hinten auf deinem Fahrrad – die Arme um deine Hüfte gewickelt, der Duft frischer Comic-Hefte, ein Kuss auf seine Stirn, als Eddie sich schlafend stellt.  
  
„Du“, sagst du jetzt, zurück in der Gegenwart. Die Antwort fühlt sich an wie ein freier Fall. Das muss reichen, denkst du. Du hast es gesagt. Und jetzt nichts wie weg. Ist ja nicht so, als hättest du dir Hoffnung gemacht. Ohne jede Mimik gehst du an ihm vorbei und lässt ihn da stehen. Allein mit seinen Gedanken, seinem Bier und Crowded House.  
  
„Nacht Eddie.“  
  
Du stampfst die knarrende Treppe hoch, den schummerigen Flur entlang und verschwindest in deinem Zimmer. Dort atmest du endlich wieder aus und lehnst den Kopf gegen die Tür. _Du Trottel,_ denkst du und ziehst diese gequälte Grimasse, die du für dein charmantestes Lächeln hältst, _Du hast dir doch Hoffnung gemacht!_  
  
Und gerade, als du dir im Bad die Zähne putzt, um dich danach im Spülwasser zu ertränken, klopft es an der Tür. Du spuckst ins Waschbecken und wischst dich schnell trocken, bevor du durchs Zimmer eilst. Vor dir steht Eddie und macht einen ziemlich entspannten Eindruck.  
  
Du machst dich auf ein langweiliges und frustrierendes Gespräch gefasst. Doch statt halbgare Zugeständnisse machen zu müssen (Ja, natürlich können wir nur Freunde bleiben...), gleiten seine Hände in deinen Nacken. Du schlingst deine langen Arme um seinen Körper und ziehst ihn an dich. Schnaufend und küssend stolpert ihr so in dein Zimmer.  
  
Du schläfst mit ihm. Es passiert alles wie in einem Fiebertraum. Du ziehst ihm das Sweatshirt über den Kopf und ihr müsst kurz lachen, als du seine Hose nicht aufbekommst. Er riecht nach einer schwindelerregenden Mischung aus Regen, Fusel und scharfem Aftershave. Vielleicht sucht er nur ein bisschen Wärme und Trost in jenen düsteren Tagen. Aber – sucht ihr das nicht alle?

  
An Schlaf ist nicht zu denken. Kurz bevor die Dämmerung einsetzt, hast du dich aufgerafft und dich ins Bad geschleppt, um dem Trottel ins Gesicht zu sehen, der es geschafft hat. Er hat seine größte Angst besiegt, einen Mann in seinem Bett und trotzdem stimmt irgendetwas nicht. Die Furcht ist noch da. Aber die Furcht vor was?  
  
_SCHWUCHTEL_  
  
Das Wort ist groß und mahnend an die Wand hinter dir geschmiert worden – mit Zahnpasta vielleicht. Aber du stehst nicht lang genug da, um das rauszufinden. Atemlos hastest du zurück ins Zimmer.  
  
„Eddie, Eddie, Eddie! Pack deine Sachen! Wir verschwinden!“  
  
Er regt sich schläfrig unter der dünnen Decke.  
  
„Was? Richie, komm zurück ins Bett.“  
  
Aber du bewirfst ihn bereits mit seinen Klamotten.  
  
„Ich dachte, ich dachte, es hört auf, wenn ich es dir sage, aber es hört nicht auf, es wird niemals aufhören!“  
  
„Richie, du bist ja völlig hysterisch!“  
  
Er wirft die Bettdecke bei Seite und steht jetzt vor dir – nackt und schön –, versucht deine herumfuchtelnden Arme zu greifen.  
  
„Erzähl mir, was los ist, okay?“  
  
„Geh ins Bad, schau selbst!“  
  
Er geht ins Bad.  
  
„Was? Ich seh nichts.“  
  
„Da! An der Wand.“  
  
„Was, das? Das hab ich da hingeschrieben.“  
  
„Was?“  
  
„Ja, vorhin, als ich im Bad war. Mit Zahnpasta. Ich wollte dich ärgern.“  
  
„Eddie! Das. Ist. Nicht. Witzig.“  
  
„Nicht? Ich finde es ziemlich witzig.“  
  
„Ja!“ Er kommt zurück – immer noch ziemlich nackt – und es fällt dir schwer, böse zu sein. „Wie soll ich mir denn jetzt morgen die Zähne putzen?“  
  
Er knipst das Licht im Bad aus.  
  
„Na los, komm zurück ins Bett.“  
  
Du hörst die Bettwäsche rascheln und kletterst etwas gebrechlich zurück zu ihm ins Bett.  
  
Ihr liegt euch schläfrig gegenüber. So wie früher. Wenn ihr die ganze Nacht wach geblieben seid, um nach UFOs Ausschau zu halten.  
  
„Ich hätte mich schon längst von Myra trennen sollen. Aber ich schaffe es einfach nicht.“  
  
„Alter, du hast es mit einem Killer-Clown aufgenommen. Und dann schaffst du es nicht, dich von dieser Frau zu trennen?“  
  
„Ja, ich weiß, es ist lächerlich.“  
  
„Sagst du dem Mann, der seit dreißig Jahren unglücklich in seinen besten Freund verliebt ist.“  
  
„Dreißig Jahre?“  
  
„Hm.“  
  
„Alter, krass! Und da ist nie was gelaufen? Ich meine, hattest du denn nie jemand anderen?“  
  
„Naja. Meine längste Beziehung hielt sechs Wochen.“  
  
„Oh mann, Richie. Das tut mir so leid.“  
  
„Nein, nein, ist schon gut. Ich brauche dein Mitleid nicht. Echt nicht.“  
  
„Was brauchst du dann?“  
  
Er streicht dir mit ungewaschenen Händen durch die zerzausten Haare. Du schaust ihn ängstlich an.  
  
„Dich“, sagst du heiser. „Nur dich.“  
  
Am Morgen schlaft ihr noch einmal miteinander. Hungriger, gefräßiger Sex und dann wieder staunendes Innehalten. Er ist besser darin, sich beim gemeinsamen Frühstück mit den anderen nichts anmerken zu lassen. Du bist merkwürdig still, lächelst selig vor dich hin und vergräbst die Hände tief in den Taschen deiner Lederjacke, um ihn bloß nicht zu berühren.  
  
Eine Nacht und du bist geradezu süchtig. Nach seiner Körperwärme, seinem kratzigen Kinn auf deiner Haut, seinem Lächeln nachts um vier und seiner brummigen Stimme, wenn er auf dir liegt und redet.  
  
„Hey Richie, was ist mit dir, willst du gar nichts essen?“, fragt Ben und Mike sieht dich einfach nur an mit seinem immerwährenden wissenden Blick. Aber wahrscheinlich weiß er gar nichts. Einen Scheiß weiß Mike!  
  
Ihr wart leise. Und weiß Gott, was die anderen getrieben haben. Bev und Ben zum Beispiel. Sieht doch jeder, was da los ist. Außer Bill vielleicht. Süßer, armer Bill. Der soll mal lieber zurück zu seiner Frau. Außer Eddie. Der soll bitte nicht zurück zu seiner Frau.  
  
„Nein, ist schon gut, ich hab keinen Hunger.“  
  
„Hast du etwa schon gegessen?“  
  
„Ja, kann man so sagen.“  
  
Du grinst dreckig und Eddie neben dir verschluckt sich beinahe an seinem Orangensaft.  
  
Irritierte Blicke werden herumgereicht wie ein Joint.  
  
Und dann beginnt der zweitschlimmste Tag deines Lebens.  
  
Es geht in das Haus in der Neibolt Street. Ben opfert sich für Bev und ihr müsst ihn zusammen mit dem sterbenden Pennywise dort zurück lassen.  
  
Ihr schleppt eure erschöpften Körper zur Klippe am See und stürzt euch dort herunter. Der sonnige Nachmittag ist erfüllt von Tränen, Lachen und Liebe. Wiedergefundene blutsbrüderliche Liebe zwischen euch allen und die Art von Liebe, die du nur unter Wasser findest. Als du abtauchst, um nach deiner Brille zu fischen, kommt er von irgendwoher angeschwommen und küsst dich auf die Lippen wie eine Meerjungfrau. Es ist gerade zu lächerlich romantisch.  
  
*  
  
Es kommt dir vor, als wärst du Monate fort gewesen, als ihr endlich wieder zurück im Hotel seid. Ein düsterer, einsamer Ort, in dem es kein Personal zu geben scheint.  
  
Du findest Eddie in seinem Zimmer. Er hat noch nicht mal die Tür zugemacht (oder geduscht) – will nur noch packen und fort.  
  
„Na?“  
  
Er fährt erschrocken herum.  
  
„Oh, na?“  
  
„Du packst schon?“  
  
„Ja, ich will hier so schnell wie möglich verschwinden.“  
  
„Auch von mir?“  
  
„Was, nein natürlich nicht. Es ist nur... Haben wir außerhalb von Derry überhaupt eine Chance?“  
  
„Das kommt ganz darauf an.“  
  
„Worauf denn?“  
  
„Willst du denn, dass wir eine Chance haben?“  
  
Er sinkt bei dem Gedanken erschöpft auf die Bettkante. Du setzt sich zu ihm.  
  
„Ich brauch einfach Zeit, Rich. Ich bin müde. Ich weiß ja kaum noch meinen eigenen Namen.“  
  
„Dein Name ist Eddie“, sagst du. „Eddie fucking Spaghetti Kaspbrak.“  
  
Er schließt die Augen und lächelt weinerlich. Du nimmst seine Hand und küsst sie.  
  
„Das hätten wir also geklärt.“ Etwas umständlich erhebst du dich vom Bett. Alle Knochen tun dir weh bei der Bemühung ihn dort allein zurück zu lassen. „Wenn du sonst noch etwas über dich wissen willst... ich bin nebenan.“  
  
„Okay.“ Er lächelt erleichtert, du ziehst die Tür hinter dir zu.  
  
Es geht schneller, als du denkst. Noch nicht mal eine Minute stehst du da, bis er die Tür aufreißt, um dir hinterher zu rennen. Überrascht, dich dort im Türrahmen zu sehen, starrt er dich an. Dem Schrecken weicht romantische Entschlossenheit: „Lass uns verdammt noch mal aus dieser Stadt abhauen!“

\------------------------------------

**Er**

_One need not be a chamber to be haunted_

  
1\. Killing Moon

Er hat sich sein feinstes Jackett angezogen – eins ohne verschmierte Zigarettenasche oder Flecken von verschütteten Drinks. Sogar das Hemd ist gebügelt.

„Date?“, fragt die Bardame mit rauchiger Stimme, als er sich immer wieder nervös umsieht. Sie ist hübsch. Hat ein bisschen was von Emma Stone in La La Land. Aber dafür hat Richie keinen Blick.

„Haha, schön wär’s.“ Er erstickt ein nervöses Lachen in dem Drink, den sie ihm hinstellt. Scotch-Soda. Eiswürfel klimpern. Plötzlich seine Stimme.

„Ist dieser Ort nicht viel zu hip für uns?“

Sein Anblick erschüttert Richie für einen Moment. Er ist ein Mann. Ein richtiger Mann. Ein schöner noch dazu.

„Hey.” Der Ton kommt heiser aus seiner Kehle. Er räuspert seine Verlegenheit schnell weg und schickt ein männlicheres „Hey“ hinterher, legt dabei die langen Arme – in einer wie er hofft zwanglosen Geste – um seinen Körper. 

Ja, denkt er innerlich seufzend, definitiv schwul.

Emma Stone bringt sie zu ihrem Tisch. Eine Nische am Fenster. Blick auf das nächtliche New York. Klaviergeklimper. Eddie lehnt sicht verschwörerisch über den Tisch. „Ich dachte, wir gehen nur was trinken?“

„Tun wir doch?“

„Sicher? Ich fühl mich viel zu underdressed für diesen Laden.“

Er trägt Poloshirt und Jeans. Einfach hinreißend. 

„Quatsch, du siehst toll aus.“

„Toll?“

„Ja“, sagt Richie mit der Schwermut in seiner jungenhaften Stimme. „Ich konnte dich doch nicht in irgendeinen schäbigen Schuppen einladen, du hättest dich den ganzen Abend nicht entspannt und in Gedanken schon deine Review auf Yelp verfasst.“

„Ja, haha, mag sein.“

Lachen. Ein kleiner Witz auf Eddies Kosten hat schon immer die Stimmung gelockert. Sie nehmen einen Schluck von ihren Drinks. „Also, wie geht es dir, Eds?“

„Gut, kann nicht klagen.“

„Und bist du immer noch mit Maura..Maria...“

„Myra!“

„Myra, ja, haha, seid ihr immer noch zusammen?“

Richie lacht unbequem. Ein anderer hätte gefragt, wie es ihnen beiden geht, ob sie glücklich sind, irgendwie sowas. Aber das ist nicht das, was er wissen will. 

„Ja, ähm, in der Tat, wir erwarten bald unser erstes Kind.“

Eddie kratzt sich verlegen an der Schläfe, Richie trinkt das Glas Wein, an dem er gerade genippt hat, gleich ganz aus, und zieht eine Grimasse.

„Schön! Das freut mich für euch!“, sagt er etwas zu laut und übertrieben mit seiner Show-Man-Stimme.

„Noch etwas Wein?“, fragt eine aufmerksame Kellnerin.

„Ja bitte.“

Wein wird nachgegossen. Eddie sitzt zusammengesunken auf seinem Stuhl und macht einen mutlosen Eindruck. Leidender Blick. Aber es ist schwer zu sagen, was genau es ist, das ihm so viel Leid bereitet.

„Also, was ist es, worüber du mit mir reden wolltest?“

„Wollte ich? Mit dir über was reden, meine ich?“

„Ja, das hast du zumindest bei Whats App gestern Nacht geschrieben.“

Eddie holt sein Handy raus. Der Zeigefinger huscht suchend über das Display. „Ah hier! Ich freue mich so auf unser Wiedersehen, ich muss dir unbedingt etwas sagen!“

Oh shit! Die typische betrunkene Nachricht von letzter Nacht. In einem Rausch aus Wein und zu viel Billy-Joel-Musik hat Richie zu seinem Handy gegriffen und sie kopfüber auf seinem Sofa hängend verfasst.

„Ohja... Ich erinnere mich. Vielleicht sollten wir erst mal etwas essen. Ich bin am Verhungern!“ 

Er schlägt euphorisch die Hände zusammen. Und bis dahin würde ihm vielleicht auch etwas anderes einfallen, das er ihm sagen kann. Etwas weniger Schwules vielleicht. 

Ihr bestellt. Pasta Aglio è olio für Richie. Pappardelle mit Parmaschinken, Cherry Tomaten und Mozzarella für Eddie. Dazu Oliven und Brot.

Sie hangeln sich an oberflächlichen Themen entlang: Richies Stand-Up-Programm, Netflix-Serien, was die anderen so machen. Wer zuletzt von wem was gehört hat. Bills neuer Film über vier Jungs in den Sechzigern, die ihre erste Leiche sehen. Brot wird in Olivenöl getunkt, Wein wird nachgeschenkt, Hemdärmel in die Ellbogen geschoben.

„Hast du den schon gesehen?“, fragt Eddie und saugt seine Pappardelle in seinen Mund.

„Nein, noch nicht. Zu viel zu tun.“

„Mist, ich auch nicht.“

Er denkt kurz nach. „Läuft der noch? Wir könnten ihn uns zusammen anschauen. Ich bin noch ein paar Tage in der Stadt.“

„Ja, wieso nicht. Morgenabend? Da hab ich frei.“

„Ja, wieso nicht. Klingt gut.“ Eddie holt sein Handy raus, um nach Laufzeiten zu schauen. Er hat ein jungenhaftes Grinsen in seinem Gesicht. Er wirkt befreit, amüsiert und wenn Richie es nicht besser wüsste – glücklich.

„Und hast du noch immer diese Asthma-Anfälle?“

„Nein, weißt du was, irgendwie nicht mehr seit wir... seit wir Es damals besiegt haben.“

„Wow, das freut mich zu hören.“

„Und wie ist es bei dir? Ist deine Angst weg?“

„Meine Angst?“

„Ja, vor Clowns. Meintest du doch. Das wäre deine größte Angst.“

Das und die Angst davor, einen Mann zu lieben.

„Ohja, sicher... Ja, die ist weg.“

Traurig stellt Richie sein Weinglas ab. Jetzt ist wohl der Moment gekommen.

„Ich muss dir was sagen, Eds.“

„Ich bin ganz Ohr.“

Eddie legt das Handy mit dem Display nach unten auf den Tisch.

„Der Grund, warum ich all die Jahre keine längere Beziehung mit jemandem hatte, ist der, dass ich – naja, dass ich mir wohl immer Hoffnung gemacht habe, es könnte doch noch etwas aus uns werden. Ja, ich weiß es ist albern. Aber jetzt, wo du hier vor mir sitzt und mir sagst, dass du Vater wirst, bin ich endlich frei, weißt du. Ich denke, ich kann mich jetzt endlich auf jemand anderen einlassen.“

Ein erleichtertes Lächeln huscht über Richies Gesicht und er nimmt einen eiligen Schluck von seinem Glas.

„Wow.“

„Ja, ich weiß.“

„Alter, willst du mir damit sagen, dass du all die Jahre keine Beziehung führen konntest wegen mir?“, zischelt Eddie über den Tisch – einfühlsam, schockiert und auch ein bisschen angefressen.

„Naja... ja.“

„Na du hast ja echt Nerven.“ Er wischt sich den Mund ab und wirft seine Serviette auf den Tisch. „Wälz das bitte nicht auf mir ab!“

„Was wälze ich denn auf dir ab?“

„Dreißig Jahre unglückliche Beziehungen. Dafür kannst du mich doch jetzt nicht einfach verantwortlich machen.“

„Nein, das wollte ich doch gar nicht. Ich wollte doch nur... Eddie, ich bin schwul!“

„Ja, na und? Viele Menschen sind schwul.“

„Überrascht dich das denn gar nicht?“

„Nein, ich denke nicht. Ich glaube ich habe es länger gewusst als du es selbst gewusst hast.“

„Oh mann.“

„Ja. Oh mann.“

Richie starrt schockiert durch die dicken Brillengläser. Eddie atmet schwer in seine Brust.

„Richie.“

„Hm.“

„Richie!“

Eine weiche, warme Hand legt sich auf die von Richie. Sie fühlt sich viel zu gut an, viel zu echt und viel zu richtig. Richies Herz zieht sich schmerzhaft zusammen.

„Ist doch nicht schlimm.“

Sie verlassen das Lokal und treten in die regennasse New Yorker Nacht. Neonlichter verschwimmen im Pfützenwasser wie Tusche, Taxis sausen vorbei, Menschen ducken sich lachend unter ihren Regenschirmen. Erleichtertes Ausatmen.

„Also, dann bis morgen?“, fragt Richie vorsichtig, die Fäuste tief in den Jacken seines schicken Mantels vergraben.

„Morgen?“

„Der Film?“

„Ohja, richtig. Ja, unbedingt. Ich schicke dir noch eine Nachricht wegen der Uhrzeit.“

„Klingt gut.“

Sie umarmen sich zum Abschied. Der Duft von Schweiß, der durch sein herbes Aftershave sickert. Er fühlt sich warm und gut und richtig an in Richies Armen – das Sweatshirt weich unter seinen Händen, darunter feste Muskeln. Einen betrunkenen Moment lang lässt Richie sich gehen. Wehleidig nuschelt er in Eddies Hals.

„Bist du glücklich?“

„Was?“

Sie fahren auseinander. Nasskalte Luft, da wo eben noch Eddies Körper war.

„Bist du glücklich mit ihr?“

„Richie...“

„Na sag schon, macht sie dich glücklich. Kannst du mit ihr lachen? Mögt ihr dieselbe Musik? Massiert sie dir abends die Füße?“

„Ist das deine Vorstellung von Glück?“

Sie stehen sich gegenüber und starren sich in ihre zweifelnden Gesichter, so als fragten sie sich, wer von ihnen beiden die falsche Vorstellung von Glück hat.

„Ich nehm mir jetzt ein Taxi, okay. Geh nach Hause, Richie, schlaf dich aus.“

„Sehen wir uns morgen?“

„Ja, natürlich sehen wir uns morgen. Wie gesagt, ich schreib dir dann.“

Richie schaut zu, wie er sich in das Taxi duckt. Eddie nennt dem Fahrer die Adresse seines Hotels, dann fährt der Wagen davon und wird von der New Yorker Nacht verschluckt. Richie hat keine Ahnung, was Glück ist, aber es ist nicht das, was er gerade in seinem von Zweifeln zerfurchtem Gesicht gesehen hat.

  
*

  
Der Film ist eine Hommage an ihre Kindheit. Nur ohne menschenfressenden Killer-Clown. Der vorlaute Schauspieler mit der dicken Brille sieht Richie zum Verwechseln ähnlich. Dann ist da noch der Sensible, der an Stotter-Bill erinnert, und der kleine Dicke – Ben Hanscom. Der Schlägertyp und seine Gang: Eindeutig Henry Bowers und der Rest der verfickten Bande.

Sie verlassen den Saal mit gemischten Gefühlen. Richie konnte den Film über kaum still sitzen mit seinen langen Beinen in den engen Sitzreihen, hat sich in seinem Sessel gewunden und über Eddie nachgedacht. Der schien den Abend über seltsam abwesend, auch wenn er so höflich war, das mit seiner aufgedrehten Art und flachen Witzen zu überspielen. Er hat Richie Popcorn und M&Ms gekauft. Sie haben sie in der Packung gemischt, so wie früher. „Die beste Art Popcorn zu essen“, sagten sie fast unisono und haben sich in ihre Gesichter gelacht. Ein kurzes Aufblitzen von Glück und dann wieder Angst vor der eigenen Courage und höfliches Innehalten.

Die besten Dates sind die, von denen man gar nicht weiß, dass sie welche sind. Von diesen Dates hatte Richie schon viele. Sie waren alle mit Eddie. Das wird ihm jetzt bewusst, als er tief in braunen Augen versinkt und nicht weiß, was er als nächstes sagen soll.

Nach dem Film ist die alte Flamme ihrer Freundschaft wieder aufgeflammt. Kichernd krallt Eddie sich an Richie fest und diktiert ihm eine Nachricht an Stotter-Bill.

„Mach noch diesen Ballon-Emoji dazu.“

„Nein, das kann ich nicht machen. Oder?“

„Dochhh natürlich!“ 

„Okay. Ballon-Emoji: Kommt sofort! Und… abgeschickt.“

Vor dem Kino herrscht Betretenheit. Eddie schaut auf die Uhr, Richie auf seine Schuhe. Sie fangen an gleichzeitig zu sprechen und verheddern sich in ihren losen Satzfäden. Es ist angenehm peinlich und Richie genießt jede dieser vielleicht letzten Sekunden mit ihm. Auf die Uhr gesehen hat er bereits, jetzt folgt wahrscheinlich der unausweichliche Absch...

„Und jetzt?“

„Und jetzt was?“

„Ist doch eigentlich viel zu früh, um jetzt schon nach Hause zu gehen!“

Und weil sie nicht wissen, wohin mit sich, laufen sie einfach los. Irgendwohin. Die Stadt ist hellwach. Neonlichter, Musik, Menschen, die das Ende der Welt verkünden, Softeis.

„Magst du?“

„Um diese Uhrzeit?“

„Ach, Uhrzeit, Schmuhrzeit.“

Richie fischt in seinen Hosentaschen nach Kleingeld und Eddie muss darüber grinsen.

„Reicht dein Taschengeld?“, fragt er, als Richie sein Klimpergeld zählt.

„Klappe.“

Eis wird geschleckt, geschwiegen und gegrinst. Eddie stößt ihn von der Seite an.

„Was?“, empört sich Richie.

„Mach dich mal locker, Rich, was ist denn los mit dir?“

„Ich BIN locker. Ich bin ein verdammtes Soufflé, okay?“

„Wie du meinst, Kumpel.“

In der Tat ist Richie etwas angespannt – die breiten Schultern krampfhaft hochgezogen, die Lippen verbissen aufeinander gepresst, keine Spur vom vorlauten Kerl, der keine Gelegenheit auslässt Eddie aufzuziehen oder dreckige Untenrum-Witze zu reißen.

„Seltsam“, sagt Eddie zwei Häuserblocks später, „fühlt sich irgendwie an wie ein Date.“ Er lacht. Richie wird ganz warm im Bauch.

„Ist das so?“

„Ja, naja. Kino. Softeis nachts in New York…” 

Natürlich ist das nur ein dummer Scherz von Eddie. Er will ihn etwas necken und gleichzeitig den Zeh ins Wasser halten. Die Temperatur testen. Schauen, wie es sich anfühlt. Merkwürdig. Aber Richie überspielt es mehr oder weniger geschickt mit einem lauten Lachen.

„Hast du denn... viele Dates?“ Je weiter sie die 7th Avenue runterlaufen, desto seltsamer wird es: Die Straße wird etwas ruhiger, die New Yorker Nacht etwas dunkler und die Fragen immer intimer. 

„Geht so.“

„Mit Männern oder Frauen?“

„Was ist das für eine Frage?“

„Na komm schon, mit Männern oder Frauen?“

„Frauen...“ Richie leckt an seinem Eis und überlegt. Wie viel kann er preis geben? „Später dann Männer.“

„Später dann?“

„Naja, nach dir. Nach Derry. Und dieser ganzen Sache.“ 

„Oh.“ Eddie sieht aus, als würde er eine komplizierte Matheaufgabe lösen, „Welcher Sache?“

„Naja, weißt du. Ich wusste nicht so wirklich, was mit mir los ist, bis ich... dich letztes Jahr wiedergesehen habe.“

„Hmmm...“

„Das hat dann natürlich einiges erklärt. Ich hab dich gesehen und es war sofort wieder da...“

Es. 

Interessante Wortwahl. 

Nicht ein einziges Mal jedoch wird Es beim Namen genannt.

„Und du hast es einfach so vergessen? Bis wir uns wieder gesehen haben?“

„Ja. Irgendwie schon. Haben wir das nicht alle?“

„Oh mann. Ich fühle mich irgendwie schuldig.“

„Ach bitte, verschon mich. Mir geht es gut. Wirklich.“

„Hm.“

Schweigsam laufen sie durch die Straßen von Greenwich Village. In der Bleecker Street sucht Eddie vergeblich das Haus von Dr. Strange. Stattdessen gibt es hier jede Menge Jazz-Bars, dunkle Delis, in denen die Stühle im Industrial-Design auf den Tischen stehen, und surrende Tattoo-Läden.

„Und hattest du jetzt schon mal was mit einem Mann?“

„Sei gefälligst nicht so neugierig, Spaghetti!“

„Ey, ich bin immer noch dein bester Freund.“

„Ich mach dir einen Vorschlag, okay. Ich wohn hier gleich um die Ecke. Lass uns zu mir gehen, ich mixe uns einen Drink und vielleicht bin ich dann betrunken genug, um dir von meinem nicht vorhandenen Liebesleben zu erzählen.“

„Ja, klingt prima. Ich würd total gerne sehen, wie du so lebst.“

Richie lebt mit einem bequemen Eames-Sessel, einem Regal voller Schallplatten, einem leeren Kühlschrank, dem Ausblick auf den Washington Square Park, einem My Own Private Idaho Poster an der Wand (es ist eingerahmt, weil das hier jetzt eine Erwachsenenwohnung ist) und einem zugelaufenen Kater namens River Phoenix.

„Ein seltsamer Name für eine Katze“, sagt Eddie und schaut zu, wie Richie sein Gesicht in das rotblonde Fell steckt.

„Ja. Er saß jeden Morgen auf der Feuertreppe vor meinem Fenster. Irgendwann hab ich ihn dann reingeholt. Allergisch gegen Katzen bist du aber nicht?“

„Nein, ausnahmsweise mal nicht.“

Eddie bemüht sich die Katze zu tätscheln, so richtig Freude macht es ihm aber nicht. River Phoenix wird zurück auf den Boden gestellt und macht einen Abflug. Inzwischen reißt Richie Schranktüren auf und mixt ihnen einen improvisierten Cocktail aus Wermuth und Tonic. Gewöhnungsbedürftig. Eddie verzieht das Gesicht und beschließt dann aber es zu mögen. Er trägt das Glas durch das Apartment, begutachtet das Regal mit den Platten und zieht hier und da eine LP heraus. The Smiths, Daft Punk, The Talking Heads, sowas. „Deine Sammlung ist irgendwie so... wahllos.“

Richie streckt einen Zeigefinger in die Luft und er steht da wie ein Ausrufezeichen im Raum. „Eklektisch!“

„Gut, dann eben eklektisch... Oh, darf ich? Die hab ich ewig nicht mehr gehört.“

„Nur zu!“

Richie beobachtest ihn ängstlich vom Sofa aus. Seltsam ihn hier in der Wohnung zu haben. Mit den Fingern zwischen seiner Plattensammlung und dem würzigen Aftershave in der Luft. Er ist der Einzige, den Richie an seine Plattensammlung lässt. Interessiert beobachtet er, wie er das schwarze Vinyl in seine offene Hand gleiten lässt und sie eingeklemmt zwischen seinen offenen Handflächen mit akribischer Sorgfalt auf die Drehscheibe legt. Es ist unglaublich sexy. 

Die ersten Takte von Six Different Ways lassen Eddie um 30 Jahre jünger werden.

„Ohja, ich fühle mich wieder genau wie damals!“

Die Eiswürfel klimpern in seinem Glas, als er mit dem Kopf ein bisschen zu The Cure nickt. Richie kann sich gut an die Zeit erinnern. Spielhallen, Fahrradtouren, verregnete Sonntagnachmittage mit ihm in seinem Kinderzimmer. Der Duft druckfrischer Comics.

Und dann mit 16 ein kurzes sexuelles Erwachen – wie ein im Sturm aufflackerndes Feuerzeug. Ein bisschen Geknutsche, ein bisschen Gefummel. Eddie hat es in seinem bekifften Zustand weggekichert, aber Richie war seitdem nicht mehr derselbe.

„Dazu brauchen wir dann aber noch das“, sagt Richie und zieht einen Zipper-Beutel voll Gras hinter dem Sofakissen hervor.

„Oh haha, oh mann. Nagut, warum nicht... Mach mal deine Beine hoch.“

Eddie lässt sich zu ihm aufs Sofa fallen – begraben unter langen Beinen, während Richie sinnlos vor sich hin murmelnd den Joint dreht. „Wie war noch gleich das Wort dafür? Wenn du dich“, hier macht er eine Pause, um das Paper anzulecken, „zurückentwickelst, wenn du alte Freunde von früher wiedersiehst?“

„Regression?“

„Ja, richtig. Regression.“

Sie ziehen schläfrig an dem Joint. Dann plötzliches Ausbrechen in albernes Gelächter.  
  
„Ich spür noch nichts, spürst du was?“

„Nein.“

Gekicher. Dann wieder schläfriges Schweigen, die Musik von The Cure, der süßliche Qualm des Joints. 

„Würdest du jemals dahin zurückkehren?“, fragt Eddie.

„Wohin zurückkehren?“

„Derry.“

„Weißichnich. Ein Teil von mir ist glaub ich nie wirklich gegangen.“

„Wow, das ist so schrecklich tiefsinnig von dir.“

„Hm.“

„Die Musik ist aus.“

„Hm.“

Keiner bewegt sich. 

„Welcher Teil?“

„Hm?“

„Welcher Teil ist nie gegangen?“

„Puh.“

Keine Antwort ist auch eine Antwort.

„Egal, ich muss mal schiffen.“ Eddie schiebt die schweren Beine von sich runter und schleppt sich träge durch den Raum. „Wo isn das Bad?“

„Da drüben.“ 

Richie schleppt sich währenddessen in die Küche und mixt ihnen noch einen Drink. Bekifft und betrunken zieht Eddie schließlich wahllos Alben aus dem Regal. Noch mehr Platten werden aufgelegt.

Zu Psycho Killer von den Talking Heads üben sie sich in ihrem nicht existenten Französisch und nuscheln sich durch den Song, nur um bei den prominentesten Stellen entsprechend aufzudrehen (Fa-fa-fa-fa-fa-fa-fa-fa...)

Zu With or Without You von U2 legt Eddie eine leidenschaftliche Solo-Nummer hin. 

Zu Daft Punk macht Richie die Robot-Dance-Nummer, die Eddie so witzig findet.

Und zu Echo & The Bunnymen wird dann auf dem Sofa erschöpft in Erinnerung geschwelgt.

Eddie fragt Richie nicht mehr nach seinen Männergeschichten und der erzählt einfach irgendetwas von River Phoenix. Wie er damals in dem Club von Johnny Depp an einem Speedball gestorben ist und was für ein großartiger Schauspieler an ihm verloren ging. Was man eben um drei Uhr morgens so redet. „Angeblich wurde er zu Sex mit anderen Kindern gezwungen. In dieser Sekte damals. Ist das nicht unfassbar!“ Eddie brummt, ist aber längst unter Richies Beinen weggenickt. „Ey, Eddie! Eddie Spaghetti! Ist jemand zu Hause, McFly?“ Mit seinem besockten Fuß rüttelt er ein bisschen an seiner Schulter rum, aber Eddie knurrt nur launisch und schlägt seinen Fuß bei Seite. „Nimm deinen ekligen Fuß da weg, Tozier!“

Eddie wälzt sich auf die Seite. Richie seufzt, rollt sich vom Sofa und beginnt Zeug wegzuräumen. Er legt eine Tagesdecke um Eddies gekrümmten Körper, putzt sich im Bad noch die Zähne, zieht sich seinen Pyjama an und schaltet am Schluss im Wohnzimmer das Licht aus. „Gute Nacht, Eddie.“

Es kommt keine Antwort.

  
*

  
Richie wälzt sich in seinen Laken. An Schlaf ist nicht zu denken. Stattdessen kreisen seine Gedanken um den schlafenden Mann nebenan. Nichts Greifbares. Nur Herzklopfen verursachende Fieberträume. Und dann wird einer dieser Fieberträume plötzlich Wirklichkeit. Ein warmer Körper unter seiner Bettdecke, Rippen, Haut, harte Bauchmuskeln, Brusthaare... Es ist Eddie, der sich nachts zu ihm ins Bett geschlichen hat. Leises Getuschel unter der Bettdecke.

„Ist das okay?“

„Ja! Oh mein Gott, ja! Aber bist du dir sicher?“

„Keine Ahnung, mann. Aber du solltest besser etwas tun, bevor ich es mir anders überlege.“

Richie winselt leise – überfordert, erregt und gleichzeitig vollkommen wach.

Das Geraschel von Bettwäsche, Kussgeräusche und gelegentliches Gekicher mischen sich in die aufgeladene Stille der New Yorker Nacht. Heiserer Atem, tiefes Raunen, erschöpftes Gekicher. 

Und dann nur noch das schwere, gleichmäßige Atmen schlafender Männer. Im Traum sieht Richie Eddie wieder als Jungen vor sich – schlafend in seinem Bett. Der Traum führt ihn zurück zu einem jener unbeschwerten Sommer, in denen Derry sich in scheinbarer Sicherheit wog. Verregnete Nachmittage in seinem Zimmer. Eddie, der mit einem Comic auf seiner Brust einpennt. Richie streckt die Hand nach ihm aus und streicht ihm eine Strähne aus der Stirn. Begreift nicht, was da geschieht, spürt nur Schmerz, Verlangen und Sehnsucht. Weil er es aber kaum anders kennt, hält er diesen Zustand für normal und watet bis ins Erwachsenenalter durch den Nebel seiner Gefühle.

Doch als Richie an diesem Morgen aufwacht, sieht er klar. Vielleicht zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben. Und das ganz ohne Brille. Eddies schlafendes Gesicht neben seinem. So friedlich und schön. Etwas verhärmt, aber befreit von den Dämonen, die ihn verfolgen.

Und dann – weil Richie von einer plötzlichen Beklommenheit heimgesucht wird, dass er nichts Gutes in seinem Leben haben kann – schiebt er seine langen Beine aus dem Bett, schlüpft in seine Boxershorts (schaut vorher noch, ob es seine ist) und schlurft in die Küche. Er setzt Kaffee auf und sucht etwas Brauchbares fürs Frühstück. Findet einen halbvollen Kanister mit abgelaufenem Orangensaft, Frosties, aber keine Milch, Proteinriegel... nichts, das einem romantischen Morgen-Danach-Frühstück entsprechen würde.

„Morgen!“

Und dann mitten im Gewusel die Stimme eines verschlafenen Mannes. Eddie. Bartschatten, Six-Pack, enge Boxershorts... Alles, was er gestern Nacht nur mit seinen gierigen Händen ertasten konnte, sieht Richie jetzt vor sich im behaglichen Licht der weichen Morgensonne.

„Morgen“, kommt es ihm gaffend aus dem Mund. „Gut geschlafen?“

Was für eine alberne Frage.

„Ja, sehr gut. Wie ein verdammtes Baby.“ Er reckt sich, Muskeln spannen.

„Schön.“ Richie stellt rasch die Packung Frosties weg. Was eine dumme Idee war, weil er jetzt nicht weiß, wohin mit seinen Händen. „Also, ich hab nicht wirklich was zum Frühstück. Ich könnte uns was holen?“

„Nicht nötig, ich muss gleich los zu meinem Business Lunch. Muss vorher noch mal ins Hotel, duschen, mir was Anständiges anziehen...“ 

„Oh, nagut. Iss wenigstens einen Proteinriegel. Es ist nicht gut ohne was im Magen aus dem Haus zu gehen.“

Eddie glotzt ihn amüsiert an.

„Ich geh mal ins Bad.“

Er geht ins Bad und Richie möchte auf der Stelle sterben. Eine dumpfe Stimme von nebenan: „Oh mann, mein Hals!“

„Was ist mit deinem Hals?“

„Da sind überall Flecken!“

„Zieh ein Polohemd an, stell den Kragen auf.“

„Ja, wird mir nichts anderes übrig bleiben. Dein Glück, dass der Kunde locker drauf ist.“

Er verschwindet im Schlafzimmer, kommt komplett angezogen zurück, sucht nach seinem Handy und findet es in der Sofaritze.

„Okay, ich geh dann mal los.“ Scheue Blicke huschen durch den Raum. „Wir hören voneinander?“

„Wir hören voneinander? Verdammt. Eddie, ich hab dich gestern Abend vernascht, und alles, was du zu mir sagst ist: Wir hören voneinander?“

„Verdammt, was willst du von mir hören, Rich? Es war ein schwacher Moment, mehr nicht. Ich habe eine Familie zu versorgen. Lass uns doch einfach so tun, als wäre nichts passiert.“

„Aber es ist nun mal passiert. Verdammt, ich kann dich noch auf meiner Haut riechen!“

Eddie verzieht das Gesicht.

„Richie, ich muss jetzt wirklich los, lass uns das später irgendwann klären. Okay?“

„Ja, okay.“ Was bleibt ihm auch anderes übrig?

Die Tür fällt ins Schloss.

Schon merkwürdig, wie der schönste Tag deines Lebens auch gleichzeitig der düsterste Tag deines Lebens sein kann. Nach einer lethargischen Stunde, die er halbnackt auf dem Sofa vor sich hinstarrt, greift er zu seinem Handy. „Steve. Mir geht’s nicht gut. Sag den Auftritt heute bitte ab.“

Er ignoriert das Geplärre durch sein Handy und legt auf.

Ein paar Minuten später, als Steve sich abgeregt hat, vibriert das Handy in seiner Hand. Richie kennt das Prozedere bereits. Sie haben das schon tausendmal durch.

„Hat es sich gelohnt?“

„Was?“

„Verarsch mich doch nicht, Richie. Irgendeine Frau hat dir doch den Kopf verdreht! Ich will wissen, ob sie es wert ist.“

Herzklopfen. Richie denkt an Rehbraune Augen, seinen leidenden Blick, sein Lachen nachts um vier.

„Ich warte.“

„Ja, Steve. Er ist es wert! ERRR ist es wert, dass ich meine ganze Scheiß Kariere an den Nagel hänge und irgendwo Skripte für schlechte Reality Shows schreibe.“

„Hör zu, Tozier, ich weiß nicht, wie oft ich deinen Arsch noch retten kann. Denk dir am besten schon mal eine Story für dein Drehbuch aus. Familienvater outet sich mit vierzig“, schlägt er als Aufhänger vor und lacht dreckig in sein Handy. „Aber mal ganz im Ernst, das mit den Männern behalten wir am besten erst mal für uns, bevor ich mir eine Strategie überlegt habe, wie wir das vermarkten können. Mach’s gut, Tozier, ich muss los. Morgen früh stehst du um zehn bei mir auf der Matte und dann überlegen wir zusammen, wie wir deinen hübschen schwulen Arsch retten.“ Er legt auf. Richie starrt sein Handy an. Muss das sein?, denkt er sich. Agenten wie Steve gibt es sonst eigentlich nur in 90er-Jahre-Sitcoms. Estelle von Friends zum Beispiel. Apropos Sitcoms... Richie streift sich eine zerbeulte Jogginghose und ein Sweatshirt über und schlurft damit runter zum Deli. Für den Rest des Tages gibt es Eis, Pizza, Bier und alte Seinfeld-Episoden.

„Schlafe niemals mit deinem besten Freund“, murmelt er gelegentlich wie ein Mantra vor sich hin. Meistens, nachdem er einen unzufriedenen Blick auf sein Handy geworfen hat. Als das Grau des Tages in ein dunstiges Blau wechselt und es schließlich dunkel wird, legt er noch mal die U2-Platte auf und sieht ihn vor sich tanzen. Drahtiger Körper, Dackelblick und eine Stimme, die Richie im Herzen sofort ins Jahr 1989 zurückkatapultiert.

„And you give yourself away… and you give and you give… My hands are tied, my body bruised, she’s got me with nothing to win and nothing left to lose…”

Auch die grässlich hohen Stellen werden nicht ausgelassen. Richie lacht durch Tränen. Er schnappt sich River Phoenix und hüllt sich mit ihm und zusammen mit dem Soundtrack von Echo & The Bunnymen’s Killing Moon in eine warme Decke aus Erinnerung.

  
2\. Creatures of Love

Kurz vor Weihnachten klingelt sein Handy. Richie will erst nicht abnehmen, tut es dann aber doch. Eddie ist in der Stadt. Ob sie sich treffen wollen. Richie zieht sich einen Mantel über, legt sich einen Schal um den Hals und so beginnt ihre Affäre.

Sie treffen sich vor dem Met. Einfallslos, aber man kann sich schlecht verfehlen. Eddie in seinem schwarzen Wollmantel ist eine schwarze Gestalt vor weißen Marmorsäulen. Eisiger Wind weht durch schwarzes Haar. Er zieht ein mürrisches Gesicht, das aufhellt, als er Richie die Treppe hinaufsteigen sieht.

„Hey.“

Er strahlt richtig, hält sich aber vorsichtig zurück. Es ist das erste Mal, dass sie sich sehen seit... 

„Hey.“ Richie ringt sich ein höfliches Lächeln ab. Verdammt, er sieht gut aus. Schwarzer Mantel, frisierte Haare, Bartschatten, Dackelblick. Er legt seine behandschuhte Hand auf Richies Arm und drückt freundschaftlich zu. 

„Du hast ja einen Haarschnitt“, sagt Eddie angetan, „hätte dich fast gar nicht erkannt.“

„Ja, weißt du, wurde mal Zeit.“

Sie gehen in einen nahegelegenen Coffee Shop.

„Wie lange bist du in der Stadt?“

„Bis morgen. Ich treffe mittags noch einen anderen Kunden, dann geht’s zurück.“

„Hmm.“

Richie wäre gerne kalt und abweisend, aber dafür sieht Eddie viel zu warm und einladend aus mit seinem weichen Feinstrickpulli und seiner unbeschwerten Art. Richie träumt davon, seinen Kopf in seinen Schoß zu legen und ein kleines Nickerchen zu halten. Das ist sein Lieblingstraum. Alltag. Nähe. Intimität. 

Immer wieder geraten sie mit ihren Gesprächen in Sackgassen, an deren Ende Türen warten, die keiner aufstoßen will. Gruselig. Sehr gruselig. Überhaupt nicht gruselig.

„Und wie läuft es so?“ Er gibt sich unverfänglich, schaut Richie aber etwas ängstlich an.  
  
„Ja, weißt du“ Richie denkt nach. Welche Tür wirst du öffnen? „Ich habe das Gefühl ich bin damals unter der Bettdecke mit dir ertrunken und nie wieder aufgetaucht.“

Eddie starrt ihn an. Ganz Risikomanager. Nachdenklich, vorsichtig tastend, diplomatisch. 

„Ich weiß, wir sind damit nicht sehr erwachsen umgegangen.“

„Wir?“ 

„Jetzt lass mich doch nicht immer so ins Leere laufen, ich versuch hier was.“

„Liebst du sie?“

„Was?“

„Liebst du mich?“

„Okay, das wird jetzt merkwürdig.“

„Na schön.“ Richie steht auf und schlüpft hektisch in seinen Mantel. 

„Richie, jetzt komm schon, seit wann bist du so eine Diva?“

„Seit wann ich so eine Diva bin? Oh ich weiß nicht, lass mal nachdenken. Vielleicht seitdem du mir das verdammte Herz gebrochen hast, Eds.“

Regel Nummer 2: Schlafe niemals mit einem Hetero. Das sagt dir auch keiner, wenn du merkst, dass du schwul bist.

Ihn dort sitzen zu lassen, mit seinem glutenfreien Scone und seinem laktosefreien Kaffee und seinen Schuldgefühlen tat gut, aber was jetzt?

Ziellos läuft er durch die Straßen. Durch Einkaufsmassen, vorbei an den weihnachtlich eingerichteten Schaufenstern von Macy’s und Blechtassen, die ihm zum Sammeln von Spenden unter die Nase gehalten werden. Dann mitten auf der Straße bleibt er plötzlich stehen. Der Verkehr auf dem Fußgängerweg teilt sich an ihm, als wäre er ein Wellenbrecher in einem tosenden Ozean. Wütend stampft er zurück in die Richtung, aus die er gekommen ist. Die Hände tief in seinen Manteltaschen, Schultern angezogen, die Miene bitter verzogen. 

„Okay.“

Er wirft seine Lederhandschuhe auf den Tisch neben dem halbausgetrunkenen Kaffee.

„Fangen wir noch mal an.“

„Richie. Warum bist du zurückgekommen?“

„Keine Ahnung, um ehrlich zu sein.“ Richie lacht und wischt sich über das verwirrte Gesicht. „Aber bitte sorg dafür, dass ich es nicht bereue.“ Er setzt sich hin und verschränkt die Arme.

„Hör zu, es fällt mir schwer über diese Dinge zu sprechen. Gerade mit dir. Du bist mein bester Freund. Ich sollte mit dir darüber reden können, was ich diesem Kerl angetan habe. Aber dieser Kerl bist nun mal du.“

„Hm.“

Betretenes Schweigen. Das Krächzen einer Kaffeemühle, der herbe Duft von Espresso, wohltemperiertes Jazz-Gedudel.

„Okay“, sagt Richie jetzt, „erzähl es mir. Erzähl es deinem besten Kumpel. Was hast du diesem Kerl angetan?“

„Ich bin mit ihm ins Bett gegangen.“

„Hm.“

Die Erinnerung daran erlaubst du dir nur selten. Sie ist wie... ein Speedball. Heißer Atem unter der Bettwäsche, fiebriges Gefummel, lange, gefräßige Küsse – überall. Nicht nur auf den Mund.

„War es gut?“

„Richie!“

„Na, los sag schon, war es gut? Dein Kumpel Richie will es wissen.“

„Es war... oh mann“, Eddie wischt sich überfordert über das Gesicht, einen Moment mit sich hadernd. „Okay, ganz im Vertrauen? Es war der beste Sex, den ich je hatte.“

Richie glotzt ihn mit feuchten Augen an. 

„Das muss aber nichts heißen, okay. Ich hatte nämlich nur mit zwei Personen Sex in meinem Leben.“

Richie würgt die Handschuhe in seinen Händen. Plötzlich kann er nur noch daran denken, ihn ins Bett zu kriegen und es zu wiederholen. Scheiß auf seine Gefühle. Er war sein ganzes Leben eine Fußmatte. Das macht jetzt auch keinen Unterschied mehr. Wenigstens würde er fünf Minuten seinen Spaß haben.

„Okay, na jedenfalls habe ich es versaut. Ich dachte ich könnte alles haben. Mein sicheres Leben in New Jersey. Den Sex. Und meinen besten Kumpel. Und am Ende habe ich denjenigen verletzt, der mir auf dieser beschissenen Welt am meisten bedeutet. Das hat er nicht verdient. Ich glaube, es ist ihm nicht bewusst. Deswegen bin ich hier. Weil sich noch nie jemand wirklich bei ihm entschuldigt hat.“

Richie sagt nichts. Er nimmt seine Brille ab und wischt sich über die nassen Augen. Schaut aus dem beschlagenen Fenster, aber nirgendwohin. Eddie greift nach seinem Arm, um ihn zu sich zurückzuholen.

„Rich. Es tut mir leid. Es ist wichtig, dass du das weißt. Ich hab Scheiße gebaut. Und wenn ich es rückgängig machen könnte, ich würde es tun.“

Richie legt seine Hand versöhnlich auf die von Eddie. 

„Was hat dich in dieser Nacht überhaupt dazu gebracht zu mir zu kommen?“

„Ich weiß nicht. Neugier, glaub ich. Du hast diese Tür geöffnet.“ 

„Welche Tür war es? Gruselig, sehr gruselig oder überhaupt nicht gruselig?“

„Puh, wenn du mich so fragst, es war schon sehr, sehr gruselig. Ich glaub es war das Mutigste, das ich jemals getan habe, um ehrlich zu sein. Und verdammt – ich habe mich noch nie so lebendig gefühlt.“

„Hhh.“

Eddie hat einen Killer-Clown besiegt. Das will also etwas heißen. 

Nachdenkliches Schweigen. Ein Song von Starship aus den Boxen.

„Als dein Kumpel muss ich dir das sagen...“

Ängstlicher Dackelblick.

„Ja?“

„Hast du noch alle Tassen im Schrank? Da ist dieser Mann, der dich absolut vergöttert und dir die Sterne vom Himmel holen würde und bei dem du dich so gut wie bei keinem anderen Menschen fühlst, und –du läufst davon?“

„Ja, ich weiß, es ist beschissen.“

„Wovor hast du Angst, Eddie? Dein sicheres Leben aufzugeben?“

Er wirkt zerknirscht, schaut seine lackierten Oxfords an, die Hände hängen resigniert über seinen spitzen Knien. Sie beide hocken auf diesen unmöglich niedrigen Poufs. Bequem ist anders.

„Ja.“ Seine Stimme ist leise und die Lippen grimmig zu einem Strich zusammengepresst.

„Na komm, lass uns abhauen.“

„Abhauen?“

„Ja klar. Hast du Zeit?“

„Ja. Ich denke schon.“

Eddie steigt von seinem Pouf auf leicht wie ein Heliumballon. Beinahe euphorisch vor Erleichterung stürzt er sich in seinen Mantel und wirft seinen feinen Männerschal um. Die Art Schal, wie ihn Frauen für ihre Männer aussuchen.

„Wo geht’s denn hin?“

„Keine Ahnung, mal schauen?“

Der Central Park ist direkt auf der anderen Straßenseite und ganz ohne Absprache lauft ihr vorbei am Met hinein in den Park. Schnee gibt es noch keinen. Dafür sorgen Lichterketten und in Wolle gepackte Spaziergänger für Weihnachtsstimmung.

„Warst du Thanksgiving in Derry? Bei deiner Mutter?“, will Eddie wissen und schnieft etwas in der kalten Winterluft. Vielleicht schnieft er aber auch nur die letzten Nachwehen ihrer Unterhaltung weg.

„Ja, aber sie ist sehr krank.“

„Oh mein Gott, scch..., Richie!“

Er bleibt stehen und schlägt die Hände vor seinem Gesicht zusammen. Für einen Moment macht Richie sich Sorgen.

„Nein, komm schon, ist in Ordnung, Eddie..“

„Nein, mann, Richie. Es ist nicht okay. Ich habe es total vergessen.“

„Alles gut, Eddie.“ Richie legt seine Hände auf seine Schultern und dann, weil er nicht weiß, was er sonst tun soll, zieht er ihn in seine Arme. Erleichtert seufzt Eddie in das Revers seines Mantels und schlingt seine Arme fest um Richies Körper. Sie stehen lange so da. Herzschlag an Herzschlag, einander in den Armen haltend, eine lange Unterhaltung führend ganz ohne Worte. 

„Alles wieder gut?“, fragt Richie und zupft an seinem Schal, wie ein Vater es bei seinem Kind tun würde. 

Es wird weiter geschlendert. Richie erzählt, was passiert ist – mit der Nüchternheit von jemandem, der die Geschichte zum hundertsten Mal erzählt. Beinahe etwas gelangweilt. „Ich habe schon öfter überlegt, dich anzurufen. Aber dann war ich zu stolz.“

„Nein, wirklich, du kannst mich jederzeit anrufen. Bitte, bitte, ruf mich an!“ 

„Ja, ist ja gut. Okay, ich ruf ich an.“

Eddie starrt jetzt trübsinnig auf den Boden. Laub, Eicheln, Schuhe, die vorbeilaufen, die Vorstellung von Richie ganz alleine mit seiner demenzkranken Mutter.

„Hotdog?“ 

„Was?“

Eddie blickt auf und sieht einen Hotdog-Stand. Richie geht bereits auf die kleine Schlange zu und wühlt nach Kleingeld, das er immer noch aus seiner Hosentasche fischt. Manche Dinge würden sich nie ändern.

  
*

  
Da sitzen sie nun in ihren schicken Mänteln und verdrücken Hotdogs zum Soundtrack ihrer Kindheit. Ein Straßenmusiker mit irischem Akzent singt all die typischen Songs, die man schon tausend Mal gehört hat. Aber so wie er sie singt – nur er und seine Akustikgitarre an diesem kalten Wintertag – berühren sie auf ganz neue Weise. 

„Hast du gesehen, wie er in das Brötchen mit seinen Fingern auseinander gedrückt hat?“

„Aw, bitte nicht, jetzt geht das wieder los.“

„Richie, ich sag ja nur, er fasst das Brötchen mit denselben Händen an, mit denen er das Geld entgegennimmt. Ist dir eigentlich klar, dass es gesünder ist ins Klo zu fassen als Bargeld anzufassen?“

„Oh, dann bin ich aber beruhigt. Erst heute morgen habe ich ins Klo gefasst.“ Und damit patschte er mit seiner großen Hand in Eddies angewidert verzogenes Gesicht.

„Alter, lass das, das ist nicht lustig.“

Richie kichert und beißt genüsslich in seinen Hotdog. 

„Ist schon in Ordnung, ich lebe gerne gefährlich“, verkündet er mampfend. „Du kannst froh sein, dass das Brötchen glutenfrei ist. Sowas gibt es nur in New York.“

„Ja, mag sein.“ Nicht ganz so genüsslich wie Richie beißt Eddie jetzt in seinen Hotdog. 

„Und? Gut oder?“

„Geht so.“

Plötzlich zieht ein leichter Wind auf, trockenes Laub raschelt auf den Gehwegen, der Straßenmusiker beendet eine überraschend eingängige Version von Flock the Seagulls’ I Ran und jammt ein bisschen auf seiner Gitarre herum, bis sich allmählich eine erkennbare Melodie herauskristallisiert. Richie steht auf und schmeißt das Hotdog-Papier in den Eimer. Er wühlt in seiner Hosentasche und geht ein paar Meter, wirft etwas Kleingeld in den Gitarrenkoffer des Straßenmusikers und tänzelt zurück zu Eddie, bewegt seine Lippen synchron zum Gesang.

„Through the storm we reach the shore, you give it all, but I want more. And I’m waiting for you…”

Eddie kaut grinsend auf seinem Hotdog herum. Etwas peinlich berührt schaut er nach unten, kann seine Augen dann aber doch nicht abwenden. Theatralische Gesten kommen dazu. „My hands are tied, my body bruised, she got me with nothing to win and nothing left to lose…” Richie ballt die Fäuste vor seiner Brust und verzieht leidenschaftlich das Gesicht. „With or without youuu…“ Lachen, Applaus von Touristen und Brown-Bag-Lunchern. 

„Fabelhaft, wirklich, formvollendet“, applaudiert Eddie ihm zu und Richie verbeugt sich übertrieben.

„Und jetzt?“, fragt er, elegant, vornehm und charismatisch in seinem langen schwarzen Mantel und mit dem noch immer jungenhaften Grinsen in seinem Gesicht. „Schlittschuhlaufen?“

„Was?“

Es ist albern, aber warum nicht, denkt sich Eddie irgendwann und grinst angewidert, als er sich in die geliehenen Schlittschuhe reinzwängt. „Oah, Richie, du weißt, was für eine Überwindung mich das kostet.“

„Ach komm, Eddie, ich hab sie extra noch mal desinfizieren lassen. Du warst live dabei.“

„Ja, aber ist das genug?“, fragt er mit gequältem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Na komm, Kind, hopp hopp, ich bind dir auch die Schuhe zu.“ Richie kniet sich vor ihm hin und zerrt ruppig an den Schnürsenkeln rum. 

„Ugh, danke“, sagt Eddie, dem es zwar peinlich, aber irgendwie auch lieber so ist.

„Na komm schon, Spaghetti, zeig mir deine Moves.“

„Ja, haha, guter Witz.“

Ab geht es aufs Eis, zumindest für Richie, der sich zwar vorsichtig aber gekonnt auf dem Eis bewegt. Eddie dagegen – naja, er hangelt sich am Rand entlang. „Ach komm schon, Eds. Eddie, Eduardo. Muss ich dir etwa so einen Stütz-Pinguin besorgen?“

„Nein, danke nicht nötig. Das reicht mir hier vollkommen.“

„Na los, gib mal deine Patschehändchen her.“

Mit offenen Händen gleitet Richie auf ihn zu – eine Einladung seine Hände dort abzulegen.

„Du spinnst wohl, auf gar keinen Fall.“

„Na los, vertrau mir, Eddie, das wird toll.“

Eins zwei Kinder sausen an der gekrümmten Gestalt vorbei.

„Na los, es wird langsam peinlich, Eddie.“

„Ja“, Eddie, der sich jetzt in gebeugter Haltung etwas aufs Eis hat gleiten lassen, streckt einen Zeigefinger in die Luft, „aber das war ja auch nicht meine Idee das Ganze hier.“

„Na los, komm. Lass mich dein Pinguin sein.“

Eddie schnaubt grimmig, um klar zu machen, dass er dies nur unter Protest tut, als er seine Hände in die von Richie legt. Keine Handschuhe. Haut auf Haut. Ein scheuer Blick in seine Augen. 

„Und jetzt?“

„Jetzt richtest du dich erst mal auf.“

„Nein, ich will nicht.“

„Na loss, das macht Spaß.“

„Ich hasse dich.“

Langsam zieht Richie ihn mit sich und Eddie alle Blicke auf sich.

„Warum machen wir das noch gleich?“

„Das macht Spaß.“

„Achja, hab ich vergessen.“

„Na komm, jetzt hoch mit dir. Ich glaube die Leute haben genug von deinem hübschen Hintern gesehen.“

Etwas wackelig aber immerhin aufrecht steht Eddie jetzt vor ihm und lacht euphorisch. „Das ist doch nicht schlecht, oder?“

„Ja, wirklich prima. Alle hier sind sehr stolz auf dich.“

Ein kleines Mädchen mit Zöpfen saust nahe an Eddie vorbei und er schlittert hilfesuchend in Richie hinein. Krallt sich an seinem Mantel fest, als Richie versucht ihn zu halten. Beide Arme fest um ihn geschlungen. 

„Siehst du, ich hab dich“, weiße Atemwölkchen vermischen sich und Richie wird beinahe irre vor Sehnsucht. Das ist sein Mann. Er spürt es mit einem schmerzhaften Ziehen in seinem Herzen. Es ist ein immer straffer und spröder werdendes Band, das sie beide miteinander verbindet, egal, wo sie gerade sind. Und doch gehört er einer anderen Frau. Holt irgendwo in New Jersey seine Post aus dem Briefkasten, streitet sich mit ihr um das Fernsehprogramm, geht mit ihr Einkaufen, liegt nachts neben ihr im Bett. Wird bald Vater.

Aber jetzt in diesem kurzen Moment spürt er es. Eddie ist ganz bei ihm. Er gehört ihm. Richie weiß nur nicht, wie er es anstellen soll, dass das auch so bleibt, kann nur in Sehnsucht erstarren. So wie er es sein ganzes Leben schon getan hat. Die schnulzige Weihnachtsmusik aus den Boxen macht es auch nicht besser.

„Was denn, Tozier, hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen?“, sagt Eddie in einem Ton, der fast zu intim ist. Ist das ein Flirt? Flirtet er mit ihm? Richie spürt sein Herz anschwellen in seiner Brust. Sein Blick geht zu seinen Lippen, in seine braunen Augen, zurück zu seinen Lippen. Alles, was er tun müsste, wäre seinen Kopf so ein bisschen nach vorne zu beugen. So wie er es jetzt tut und er...

Aber soweit kommt es nicht. Innerhalb von Minuten sitzen sie im Wartezimmer eines Krankenhauses. Eddie hält sich den Arm und macht ein zerknirschtes Gesicht. Richie kümmert sich liebevoll um ihn. Füllt den Fragebogen mit der Anamnese geduldig aus, während Eddie ihm alles diktiert. Richie schwirrt bereits der Kopf.

„Eddie, hier gibt es nur drei Zeilen.“

„Schreib es an den Rand.“

„Puh, nagut.“

Zwei, drei Stunden später sitzt Eddie mit einem eingegipsten Arm auf Richies Couch und hält sich mit der gesunden Hand den Kopf. Richie steht in der offenen Küche und mixt einen Drink.

„Tut mir so leid, Mann.“

„Ach was, da kannst du ja nichts für.“

Wie es sich herausstellte, war Eddie nicht der einzige Depp auf dem Eis gewesen. Eine ungeschickte Frau krachte nach einer missglückten Pirouette in sie hinein und sie flogen beide aufs Eis. Mit einem gebrochenen Herzen und einem gebrochenen Handgelenk als Folge.

„Hier.“ Richie hält ihm ein Glas hin.

„Ich weiß nicht, Richie, mit den Schmerzmitteln...“

„Ist nur ein Vitamin-Cocktail.“

„Oh, nagut.“

Richie haut sich mit einem richtigen Cocktail neben ihm aufs Sofa. Es läuft Echo & The Bunnymen. Einfallslos. Aber geht immer. 

„Was machst du zu Silvester?“, will Eddie wissen. Er sieht einfach hinreißend aus so benommen vom Schmerzmittel, den klobigen Gipsarm auf seinem Bein abgelegt und dagegen das lockere schwarze T-Shirt, das seinen drahtigen Körper betont.

„Ich weiß nicht, keinen Plan. Steve, mein Manager, hat mich zu sich eingeladen. Fondue und Spieleabend. Ich weiß nicht. Seine Frau kann sich sicher auch Schöneres vorstellen, als...“, Richie spürt eine Hand in seinen Haaren und weiß einen Herzschlag lang nicht mehr, wer er ist. Es ist ein bisschen so, wie in den Deadlights gefangen zu sein. Kein Gedanke, keine Kontrolle, nur noch Hitze, „als, ähm, einen traurigen Sprücheklopfer wie mich im Haus zu haben.“

„Hmm, ja, kann ich verstehen.“

„Achja, na vielen dank auch!“

Richie wirft ein Kissen nach ihm, aber vorsichtig, dass er seinen Angriff noch mit dem gesunden Arm abwehren kann.

„Nein, so mein ich das doch gar nicht.“

„Was meinst du dann?“

„Ich weiß nicht, ich meine“, ihre Gesichter sind sich so nahe, dass sie den Atem des anderen auf ihrer Haut spüren können. Echo & The Bunnymen singen von Küssen im Mondschein. Keiner will mehr reden. Aufgeregter Atem, eine wortlose Unterhaltung, bevor Eddie in Richies Nacken greift und ihn küsst. 

Fate---Up against your will, Through the thick and thin, He will wait until, You give yourself to him…

Ein langes zittriges Schnaufen. Richie krallt sich an seinem Handgelenk fest. Will ihn im Zaum und gleichzeitig bei sich halten. 

„Frag mich noch mal“, sagt Eddie, so nahe bei ihm, dass Richie seine Wimpern auf seinen Wangenknochen spüren kann.

„Was soll ich dich fragen?“

„Was du mich vorhin gefragt hast.“

„Keine Ahnung, uhm, Ketchup oder Mayo?“

„Nein, du Idiot, nicht am Hotdog-Stand. Deine erste Frage, als wir im Café waren.“

Richie versinkt einen Moment in Gedanken. Er weiß genau, welche Frage, kann den Kraftakt aber nur schwer vollbringen, sie noch einmal zu stellen.

„Liebst du sie?“

„Nein“, sagt Eddie sofort. 

Einfach so. 

Seine Stimme ist kaum mehr als ein leises Kratzen an Richies Ohr.

Rausch. Hitze, Schwindel, Fieber bei dem Gedanken, welche Frage als nächstes kommt.

„Liebst du mich?“

„Ja.“

Es war das Traurigste und gleichzeitig Schönste, das ihm je ein Mensch gesagt hat. Dieses einfach dahergesagte, zerbrechlichste und stärkste aller Ja’s. 

Richie schnieft kurz und rückt dann seine Brille gerade. „Ruh dich aus, Eddie, okay.“

„Was, wieso soll ich mich ausruhen?“

Richie nimmt Eddies Hand und schaut ihm eindringlich in seine schönen braunen Augen.

„Eddie, so sehr ich mir das hier auch wünsche. Du bist vollgepumpt mit Schmerzmitteln. Ich werde dich jetzt in mein Bett stecken und dann wird erst mal geschlafen. Na los, komm, hoch mit dir!“

Eddie schlurft nach nebenan und schält sich mit Richies Hilfe aus seinen Klamotten.

„Sorry, Richie“, sagt Eddie von oben, während Richie an seiner engen Jeans zerrt. „So hattest du dir das bestimmt nicht vorgestellt.“

Mit sanftem Druck drückt Richie ihn nach hinten aufs Bett und sobald Eddies Gesicht die weichen, nach Mann duftenden Kissen berührt, ist er auch schon halb weggetreten. Eine Hand verhakt sich in dem Ausschnitt von Richies ausgewaschenem Daft-Punk-Shirt. „Bleib!“

Er schnauft grimmig. Dann klettert er zu Eddie ins Bett, zögert kurz, legt dann seinen Arm auf Eddie ab, hört ihm geduldig zu, während er sich in den Schlaf quasselt. Seine Stimme immer schwerer, schleppender mit jedem Wort.

„Ich bin kein Vater, Richie. Das Kind wird total verkorkst.“

„Red keinen Schwachsinn. Du wirst ein prima Vater.“

Das ist er also für ihn, denkt Richie traurig, ein Ausweg aus allem.

„Und dann der Kindergarten. Der reinste Seuchenherd.“

Und das ist das letzte Wort, das er von ihm hört. Lange, schwere Atemzüge folgen Eddies nagenden Zweifeln und Richie neben ihm versucht es nicht zu sehr zu genießen.

Wieder der Traum. 

Der junge Eddie neben ihm im Bett, ein Comic-Heft aufgeschlagen auf seiner Brust. Sein Gesicht wechselt in das leicht verhärmte von Zweifeln zerfurchte Gesicht eines Vierzigjährigen. Es ist Morgen. Richie nimmt einen Stift vom Nachttisch und kritzelt etwas auf seinen Gips. Er wird ihn umbringen. Falls er überhaupt noch mal wach wird. Schlafen tut er jedenfalls felsenfest. Atmet tief und schwer in seinen harten, flachen Bauch. Richie lässt seinen Blick schweifen. Keine gute Idee. Leise schleicht er sich aus dem Bett ins Bad. Er fühlt sich wie ein Teenager im College, als er heimlich auf der Toilette onaniert. Ein Schniefen, das Geräusch der Klospülung, Schuldgefühle. Erotischer geht es nicht. Nicht für ihn jedenfalls.

„Warst du das?“

Braune Rehaugen, als er die Badtür öffnet, ein hochgehaltener Gipsarm, das Wort Lover fett und anmaßend darauf geschmiert. 

„Guten Morgen.“

„Das ist nicht witzig, ich hab einen Geschäftstermin! Und wie soll ich das meiner Frau erklären...“

„Reg dich ab, das war ein Scherz.“

„Ja, sehr witzig.“

Wie sehr er seine hysterische Stimme vermisst hat. Verträumt lehnt er gegen den Türrahmen und hört sich Eddies Gemotze an, als der quer durch die Bude rennt und seine Klamotten einsammelt.

„Nagut, ich muss los.“

Wieder ins Hotel. Duschen, schnell was Ordentliches anziehen, dann ab zum Business Lunch. Keine Erinnerung mehr an den Kuss letzte Nacht.

„Willst du den nicht absagen? Wir gehen gemütlich was frühstücken.“

„Nope, geht leht nicht. Ist ein wichtiger Kunde.“

„Hm.“

Richie vergisst manchmal, dass nicht jeder so ein verwahrloster Slacker ist wie er.

„Abendessen?“ 

„Nein, ich muss nach meinem Meeting zurück. Ich hab’s versprochen.“

Richie hilft ihm in seinen Mantel. Dann legt er ihm noch völlig unnötig den Schal um und hält sich einen Moment daran fest. Sexy. Genau sein Typ. Struppige Haare, Bartschatten, schicker Mantel und nur noch der Hauch seines würzigen Duftes aus Schweiß und Aftershave in der Luft, als er gegangen ist. Richie kriecht zurück in sein Bett und vergräbt für den Rest des Tages seinen Kopf in Eddies Kissen.

  
*

  
Es ist trostlos. Ein schiefer Weihnachtsbaum in einem senfgelben Raum. Richie schaltet erst mal die Neonröhren aus und findet einen Weg mit LED-Teelichten und Lichterketten für gemütliche Beleuchtung zu sorgen. Er spielt Brettspiele mit seiner Ma, zerstückelt ihr die Entenbrust und füttert sie geduldig mit der Gabel. Sie hat einen Freund im Pflegeheim gefunden. Ed. Na so ein Zufall. Aber es macht vieles einfacher. Richie kann sich so beim Kartenspielen mal für ein paar Minuten ausklinken und zieht sich in den Garten zurück. Körnige Schneeflocken wirbeln in der Luft. Richie pustet sich in die Hände und holt sein Handy raus.

Frohe Weihnachten, schreibt er mit Tannenbaum-Emoji gleich unter den abgebrochenen Gesprächsablauf von vor ein paar Nächten:

Vermisse dich. (Richie)

-.- (Eddie)

„Tozier? Richie Tozier?“

„Hm?“

Er schaut auf und sieht ein Gesicht, das er nicht gleich zuordnen kann. Ein hübsches skandinavisches Gesicht. Blond, bärtig, markant. Eins von diesen Zu-schön-um-wahr-zu-sein-Gesichtern, die ihn schon so oft angesprochen und am Ende nur nach einem Autogramm gefragt haben.

„Charlie Bowers. Damals in der Spielhalle. Street Fighter II?“

„Achja, richtig. Ich erinnere mich. Haha. Wow!“

„Ja, tut mir leid, wie das damals gelaufen ist. Henry ist ein verdammter Idiot.“

Richie lacht übertrieben laut auf.

„Das ist wohl die Untertreibung des Jahres.“

„Ja, mag sein.“ Neugierige Blicke werden ausgetauscht. „Hey, ich weiß es ist Weihnachten, aber hast du vielleicht Lust auf einen Drink? Da drinnen ist es ziemlich trostlos und ich könnte mal eine Pause gebrauchen.“

Sie sind nicht direkt in Derry. Das Pflegeheim liegt weiter östlich, an der Küste. Sie sollte es halbwegs schön haben und Richie konnte es sich leisten. Wenigstens das wollte er für seine Mutter tun.

Sie finden eine kleine Bar in der menschenleeren Innenstadt, die noch verlorene Seelen wie sie aufnimmt. Eine kleine Regenbogenflagge klebt an der Tür, um sie willkommen zu heißen. Es hat sich viel getan. Selbst in kleinen Ortschaften wie diesen.

„Wie hast du mich erkannt?“

„Ich bitte dich. Richie Trashmouth Tozier? Ich habe deine Show neulich auf Netflix gesehen.“

„Oh, ah, natürlich.“

Sie starten mit einem Bier, unterhalten sich über ihre Eltern. Stellt sich heraus, dass die Flamme seiner Mutter ausgerechnet Charlies Vater ist. Und das macht ihn zu einem Bowers. Darauf schmeißt Richie erst einmal eine Runde Cuervo-Shots. Er versteckt seine Entrüstung hinter einem breiten Grinsen und dummen Scherzen. Das ist so seine Art. Damit hat er es immerhin zu einem semi-berühmten Stand-Up-Comedian und Teilzeit-Radiomoderator gebracht.

„Also, auf unsere Eltern.“

„Auf unsere Eltern.“

„Auf die Liebe!“

„Auf die Liebe!“, bestätigt Charlie und sie stürzen ihren bereits dritten Shot herunter.

Am nächsten Morgen erwacht Richie mit einem Kater. Das milchige Sonnenlicht eines grellen Wintermorgens ergießt sich über den nackten Körper neben ihm.

So leise er kann, sucht er seine Sachen zusammen und zieht die Tür hinter sich zu. Stiefel und Mantel zieht er draußen im Flur an. So ist das also für Eddie, denkt er, als er sich in seine Dr. Martens zwängt. Richie kann es ihm nicht übel nehmen.

  
*

  
Der erste Neujahrsgruß kommt von Steve.

Frohes Neues, du Depp!

Richie hat vorgegeben eine Erkältung zu haben und sich damit aus der Affäre gezogen. Die Vorstellung sein Brot in Käsefondue zu tunken und bei Scharade vor lauter Heteropaaren den Hampelmann zu machen und sie mit seinen lustigen schwulen Storys aus seinem Leben zu unterhalten war ihm – gelinde gesagt – zu wider. Scharade reicht ihm an den 364 anderen Tagen im Jahr. Spätestens am 365. Tag fehlt ihm dazu jedoch die Kraft.

Generell fühlte er sich an Silvester schon immer viel trauriger und einsamer als an den Weihnachtstagen. Alle hatten eine gute Zeit, alles war mit Bedeutung aufgeladen. Wenn man diesen Abend nicht mit dem richtigen Menschen verbringt, kann einen das richtig runter ziehen. Dann lieber alleine sein als mit den falschen Leuten abzuhängen.

Statt also auf der Heteroparty den Geschichtenerzähler zu geben („Erzähl uns noch mal von diesem Eddie!“), hat er es sich mit einem Instant-Nudel-Gericht auf seiner Couch gemütlich gemacht und schaut sich zusammen mit River Phoenix The King of Comedy an.

Er ist schon fast weggenickt, da vibriert das Handy erneut.

Frohes neues Jahr, wo auch immer du bist...

Richie rückt seine Brille gerade und starrt lange auf das Handy-Display.

Danke dir auch, Spaghetti. 

Wo bist du? Doch nicht bei dieser Party, von der du mir erzählt hast?

Oha, Spaghetti hat Redebedarf. Richie stellt den Film auf Pause. Und plötzlich ist es am lautesten Tag des Jahres so still wie selten in Richies Leben.

Nein, ich bin zu Hause, esse Instant-Nudeln und schaue Scorsese-Filme.

Klingt gemütlich.

Die Nachricht zaubert ein trauriges Schmunzeln auf Richies in blaues Display-Licht getauchtes Gesicht.

Ja, ist es tatsächlich. (Er hält kurz inne und denkt sich dann: ach fuck it) Ich wünschte du wärst hier.

Eine Weile lang nichts. River Phoenix springt zu ihm aufs Sofa und er zieht ihn zu sich unter seine teure Pottery-Barn-Tagesdecke. Draußen heult ein eisiger Wind. Das Vibrieren seines Handy plötzlich wie eine Säge im Wald.

Ja ich auch.

Okay, das wird interessant. Du kuschelst dich unter deine Decke, fragst, was er macht (er sitzt oben am Schreibtisch, Myra schaut sich den Countdown am Times-Square im Fernsehen an.)

„Fuck“, sagst du laut und lachst. Er hat soviel Besseres verdient.

Du arbeitest doch nicht etwa?

Nein. Doch, ja vielleicht. Aber nur ein bisschen.

Fuck.

Ist schon in Ordnung.

Richie legt das Handy auf seine Brust, versinkt einen Moment in Traurigkeit und dann wird er plötzlich wütend.

Wenn du jetzt hier wärst, würde ich dich mit Coq au Vin verwöhnen, Musik für dich auflegen und dir den teuersten Portwein einschenken, den ich unten im Deli finden kann.

Du meinst wohl eher Coq au Richie XD

Herzrasen. Zittrige Finger

Wow!

... (Eddie schreibt) ... (Eddie schreibt noch immer) ... Hätte ich nichts gegen.

Gegen Coq au Vin oder Coq au Richie?

Beides

Richie setzt sich aufgeregt auf. Okay. Was wird das hier... 

Kannst du gerne haben. Jederzeit.

Jetzt auch? xD

„Verdammt, Eddie, bist du betrunken?“, sagt Richie jetzt laut in seiner stillen Wohnung. Katzenaugen leuchten auf. River Phoenix ist längst aus dieser Unterhaltung geflüchtet und schaut skeptisch von einem leeren Regalbrett aus zu. „Nagut, kann er haben...“

Nur zu.

Was trägst du gerade?

Daft-Punk-T-Shirt, Jogginghose, sonst nichts.

Unterwäsche?

Nope

Du meinst, wenn ich wollte, könnte ich meine Hand unter den Saum deiner Jogginghose schieben und deinen Schwanz in die Hand nehmen? Ihn so lange kneten, bis er hart wird?

Alter, er steht schon längst stramm.

Richie schiebt seine Hand in seine Hose und stellt sich vor, es wäre Eddie. Warme, feste Hände, die trotz aller Unerfahrenheit wissen, was sie tun.

... 

und jetzt, was machst du jetzt damit?

mom,, ist schwer mit einer hand zu tippen

„Oh mein Gott.“

Richie zögert eine Sekunde, dann ruft er ihn an. Herzklopfen, sein pulsierendes Glied in der Hand, das Handy jetzt unters Ohr geklemmt.

„Richie?“

„Hey, Eddie, lass mich hier nicht hängen verdammt.“

„Sorry, mann, ich muss hier echt leise sein. Ich weiß nicht, ob das geht.“

„Wo bist du, noch am Schreibtisch?“

„Badezimmer.“

„Gut, das ist gut. Was war es noch gleich, das du mit meinem Schwanz machen wolltest?“

„Oh Gott, Richie, ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann.“

„Diese eine Sache, als du ihn in den Mund genommen hast. Hat es dir gefallen?“

Eine verlegene Pause.

„Ja.“ 

„Stehst du auf Schwänze, Eddie?“

„Ja, ich denke schon.“

„Wie ist es mit dem Geschmack?“

„Ist ein bisschen ungewöhnlich, haha. Aber.. gut.“

Beschämtes, hektisches Keuchen am anderen Ende der Leitung. Scharfer Atem in den Hörer. Keiner sagt mehr was. Nur noch Stille, Atem und das schmatzende Geräusch von Richies Hand in seiner Hose.

„Weißt du, was ich gerne machen würde?“

„Nein.“

„Ich würde ihn gerne tief in dich reinschieben. Ich will dich so durchficken, wie du noch nie durchgefickt wurdest.“

Unterdrücktes Kichern am anderen Ende der Leitung.

„Oh Gott, das ist so verrückt, was wir hier machen.“

Wahrscheinlich ist er ganz rot – vor Scham, vor Erregung und vor Wut auf sich selbst. Die Lippen fest aufeinander gepresst, eine zackige, pulsierende Ader auf der Stirn, tiefer, zittriger Atem, wie damals als Richie ihn in seinem Bett hatte.

„Und weißt du, was ich dann tun würde? Ich würde dich in die Arme nehmen, deinen abgöttisch heißen Körper an mich drücken und all die Wunden küssen, die man dir die Jahre über zugefügt hat.“

Ein leises Wimmern am anderen Ende der Leitung. 

„Spürst du sie, Eddie? Meine großen, starken Hände auf deinem Körper?“

„Hmmpf.“

„Auf deinem harten Bauch, den Innenseiten deiner haarigen Oberschenkel. Wie sie langsam deine Hoden kneten?“

Wie das so viel heißer ist als die Nacht mit Charlie Bowers neulich...

Heiser atmend und keuchend telefoniert ihr euch minutenlang eurem Höhepunkt entgegen. Fiebriges Geflüster, Zusammenhangsloses und dann wieder Einsamkeit. Keiner sagt etwas. Ihr spürt es nur. Das Leben, das euch zurückfordert.

„Frohes neues Jahr, Eddie.“

Ein Schniefen. Weint er?

„Eddie?“

„Ja. Frohes neues Jahr, Richie.“

Eddie legt auf. Das letzte, was Richie von ihm hört, ist ein Wimmern.

Irgendwann steht er auf, wäscht sich die Hände und zieht sich eine frische Hose an. River Phoenix macht spitze Ohren und große Augen. Kater und Mensch starren sich an. 

„Weißt du auch nicht, was das war, oder?“ 

3\. This Must Be The Place

  
„Hey.“ Eine lange Pause. „Du wolltest angerufen werden, also ruf ich dich an.“

Kindergeschrei im Hintergrund. Eddies verschlafene Stimme.

„Richie, ja sicher, was ist los, mann? Ist was passiert?“

„Sie, äh, sie ist gestorben.“

Stille.

„Richie.“

„Ja, ähm, ich muss da jetzt hoch, nach Derry, ich, ähm, pack das nicht allein.“

„Kein Ding, Richie, sag mir nur wann und wo.“

Es ist vier Uhr morgens, als Eddie mit seinem SUV vor der Tür steht. Richie rutscht auf den Beifahrersitz und sieht aus, als hätte er eine Woche nicht geschlafen.

„Hey“, sagt Eddie so sanft, dass Richie Bauchschmerzen bekommt. „Wie geht es dir?“

Richie schaut ihn mit grauem Gesicht an.

„Lass uns einfach losfahren, okay?“

„Na klar. Du sagst mir einfach Bescheid, wenn du etwas brauchst.“ 

„Nein, schon okay, ich habe alles, was ich brauche.“

Er rutscht tief in den weichen Ledersitz und vergräbt sich in seinem Hoodie, lässt New York mit seinen geschlossenen Geschäften, Straßenschildern und die nebeligen Landschaften danach an sich vorbeiziehen. Felder, Bäume, Wälder, Telegraphenmaste, das beruhigende Brummen des Motors, gelegentlich ein besorgter Blick von der Seite.

Zwischenstopp an der Tankstelle. Eddie kommt mit zwei Bechern Kaffe zurück ins Auto und trägt einen Schwall frischer Luft mit sich herein.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass wir dahin zurückfahren“, nuschelt Richie hinter seiner Kapuze. Das sind die ersten Worte, die gesprochen werden, seit der Dunst des anbrechenden Tages in ein milchiges Weiß übergegangen ist.

„Nein, mann, ich auch nicht.“

Es ist kurz nach Mittag, als sie durch die Waldschluchten der Barrens fahren. Es herrscht andächtige Stille.

Beide sind sie wie erstarrt, als Eddie den Wagen in Schritttempo durch das Stadtzentrum lenkt. Dort sind die Vorbereitungen für die Canal Days im vollen Gange. Es ist jene Art pittoresker Kleinstadtidylle, wie man sie aus Halloweenfilmen kennt. Laub, Heuwagen, Kürbisse...

In Richies altem Haus in der Kansas Street werden sie von Onkels, Tanten und Cousinen empfangen. Richie wird mit Beileid überschüttet. Kisten stehen herum. Sie haben bereits mit der Auflösung des Hausstandes begonnen. „Macht mit dem Krempel, was ihr wollt“, war Richies knappe Anweisung in der Whats App Gruppe.

Er schleppt seinen müden Körper nach oben und fällt in sein altes Bett. 

„Wow, hier hat sich ja kaum was verändert.“

Eddie läuft durch das Zimmer wie durch ein Museum, bewundert das Poster von Zurück in die Zukunft, den Pappaufsteller von Robert Smith und die alten Mixkassetten. 

„Verrückt, nicht wahr?“, sagt Richie vom Bett aus.

„Ja, schon irgendwie.“

Eddie hält einen alten X-Men-Comic in der Hand und zieht eine Grimasse. Es soll ein Grinsen sein, hat aber auch etwas Schmerzhaftes. 

„Rück mal ein Stück“, sagt er sanft, als er sich zu Richie ins Bett legt. In Fötusstellung liegen sie sich jetzt gegenüber und schauen sich in die Augen.

„Wie fühlst du dich?“

„Eigentlich ganz gut. Befreit irgendwie. Ist das komisch?“

„Nein, ich denke nicht. So habe ich mich damals auch gefühlt.“

„Ich habe mit Charlie Bowers geschlafen.“

„Was?“

„Ja, sorry, es ist einfach so passiert.“

„Ja, nein, aber ein Bowers?“

„Er ist okay...“

„Hm.“

„Aber er ist nicht du.“

Richie legt seine Hand auf die von Eddie und schließt erschöpft die Augen.

„Danke, dass du hier bist.“ 

Nach einem kurzen Nickerchen in Eddies Armen holt ihn die Realität wieder ein. Termin beim Bestattungsunternehmen. Er starrt mit brennenden Augen auf seine tote Mutter. „Der Lippenstift ist viel zu Pink“, sagt er. „Und so einen Nagellack hat sie auch nie getragen.“

Die Dame vom Bestattungsunternehmen redet mit gedämpfter Stimme und macht sich Notizen. Eddie steht mit bekniffenem Gesichts hinter Richie und macht sich Sorgen.

„Ich lasse Sie jetzt mal allein. Nehmen sie sich ruhig Zeit.“

Sie geht. Richie lässt die Schultern hängen.

„Das ist eine ganz andere Frau, die hier liegt. Das Make-Up... sie sieht aus wie eine Drag Queen!”

„Ja, ich weiß. Das ist immer so“, sagt Eddie mit betroffenem Tonfall, jetzt an seiner Seite. Richie spürt eine warme Hand in seiner und er drückt sanft zu.

„Komisch. Sie sieht überhaupt nicht aus, als würde sie schlafen. Es heißt doch immer, sie würden aussehen, als würden sie schlafen. Aber sie sieht einfach nur tot aus.“

„Hm.“

Richie mag zwar gefasst wirken, steht aber wahrscheinlich einfach unter Schock. Geduldig verharrt Eddie an seiner Seite und reagiert auf jede von Richies Impulsen mit einfühlsamer Zurückhaltung.

Als Richie zum Beispiel sagt, „Ich brauch einen Drink“, sagt Eddie „Okay“ und sie landen in einer Bar auf der Canal Street. Richie rutscht auf den Barhocker und bestellt mit für Eddie erschreckender Routine zwei Cuervo-Shots. Er trinkt seinen direkt aus – ohne Zeremonie (kein Salz, keine Zitrone, kein Trinkspruch) und bestellt gleich noch einen.

„Also, wie ist es denn? Das Vatersein?“

„Naja, anstrengend, der Kleine hält mich ganz schön auf Trab. Willst du mal ein Bild sehen?“

„Sicher“, sagt Richie müde und starrt mit glasigem Blick auf das kleine schrumpelige Männchen, was ihn dann doch seltsam rührt. Dieser kleine Mini-Eddie. „Süß“, sagt er und schnieft eine Träne weg. Auf diesen Schock bestellt er gleich noch einen Shot, kippt ihn runter und fragt mehr aus Höflichkeit als aus Interesse: „Wie heißt er denn?“

„Milo.“

„Hm. Das ist ein echt schöner Name“, muss Richie zugeben und verliebt sich – betrunken wie er ist – gleich noch mal in Eddie, der schöne Babys macht und schöne Namen aussucht.

Mit betretenen Gesichtern trotten sie danach über den kleinen Rummel. Einfach nur, um mal zu schauen. Zuckerwatte, Geisterbahnen, Luftballons. Es herrscht die übliche aggressive Jahrmarktstimmung. Auch ohne Killer-Clown. Chartmusik schallt aus den Boxen und die Kids machen sich gegenseitig fertig. 

„Es ist wie in diesem Smiths-Song“, sagt Richie, „Then someone falls in love, and someone’s beaten up...“

„Ja.“  
  
„Aber weißt du, was das Beste ist?“

„Nein?“

„Es macht einem keine Angst mehr.“

„Nein, das stimmt.“ Eddie sieht sich um und versucht herauszufinden, warum er sich dennoch so unbehaglich fühlt. Der Clown mag weg sein, aber die Geister lauern hier trotzdem an jeder Ecke. Paul Bunyan steht am Rande des Geschehens und über der Stadt hängt – doch für alle deutlich spürbar – seine Axt bedrohlich wie ein Damoklesschwert.

  
In der Kansas Street sind Onkels und Tanten bereits schlafen gegangen. Totenstille. Richie stürmt direkt in die Küche und reißt alle Schranktüren auf. „Irgendwo muss doch noch ihr Weinvorrat sein.“

Eddie lehnt gegen den Türrahmen und schaut betrübt zu. Erschöpft und ratlos reibt er sich die Augen. „Ich glaub ich werde schlafen gehen. War ein langer Tag.“

Wein gluckert, als er in Saftmengen in ein Glas gegossen wird.

„Ohja, richtig. Ich muss mal schauen, ob das Gästebett vorbereitet ist...“

„Gästebett?“

„Ja, naja, was denn sonst?“ 

Richie keucht, nachdem er das halbe Glas in einem Zug leer getrunken hat.

„Ich kann doch einfach bei dir schlafen, oder?“

Mit nassen Rotweinlippen und glühenden Wangen starrt Richie ihn an. Seltsam, wie oft sie schon genau hier gestanden haben zwischen Haustür und Küche und sich übel gezankt haben, während seine Mutter Abendessen für die Jungs vorbereitet und sie immer wieder erschöpft ermahnt hat. Aber das hier, so ein Gespräch haben diese maroden Wände noch nie mit angehört.

„Klar, natürlich. Wenn du das willst...“

Es hat etwas seltsam Intimes. Die Zahnputzgeräusche nebenan im Bad, die Klospülung, der Reißverschluss seiner Jeans und das Rascheln von Bettwäsche, als er zu ihm ins Bett kriecht. Richie schließt die Augen, stellt sich vor, wie es wäre, wenn es immer so wäre, sehnt sich nach dieser stumpfen Routine jeden Abend. Das Gewicht eines Mannes auf der linken Seite der Matratze. Ein Buch auf dem Nachttisch. Ein bisschen Schmusen vor dem Einschlafen. 

„Was liest du da?“

Richie hat ein zerfleddertes Buch auf seiner Brust liegen, von Lesen kann jedoch keine Rede sein.

„Oh, äh, A Little Life.“

„Ah, hab ich schon oft von gehört. Um was geht’s da?“

„Hm, um Freundschaft.“ Richie denkt angestrengt nach. Es ist schwierig das Buch in ein paar Sätzen zusammenzufassen und doch ist es ganz einfach mit zwei Worten zu beschreiben. Er legt es auf den Nachttisch und schaltet das Licht aus. „Es geht um zwei Jungs, die Jahre lang Freunde sind und später einer Beziehung haben.“ Richie legt seine Stirn an die von Eddie und atmet tief durch. Stille legt sich über sie und wenn es schon keine Routine ist, so hat es dennoch den Anschein von alltäglicher Zweisamkeit. „Ich will mit dir schlafen.“ 

Der Satz steht im Raum wie ein Stück Holz. Keiner sagt etwas. Das Rascheln von Bettwäsche.

Eine Hand gleitet unter Eddies Schlafshirt und verharrt fragend an dem Saum seiner Boxershorts. Angespannte Bauchmuskeln, flacher Atem. Ein Gespräch ohne Worte. Eddies Schweigen eine nächtliche Einladung und ein leises Ächzen in dem ansonsten stillen Raum, als Richie seinen Penis in die Hand nimmt.

Die alte Federkernmatratze ächzt gequält, als Richie sich bewegt und sich über ihn beugt. Der Moment, wenn du deinen Move machst, und er dich zurückküsst. Unbeschreiblich!

Gierig verhaken sie sich ineinander. Saugen und beißen sich aneinander fest. Eine leise Mahnung, als Eddie auf ihn raufklettert. „Ssshh“, macht Richie und sie kichern wie zwei alberne Teenager. Und irgendwo, wo sie vor 25 oder so Jahren aufgehört haben, machen sie jetzt weiter. Heiseres Gefummel, T-Shirts, die auf dem Boden landen, und die Bettdecke als Höhle, falls doch jemand reinkommen sollte. 

Nächtliches Getuschel.

„Du bist so schön, Gott, bist du schön.“

Große Hände krallen sich in Eddies Fleisch. Sie lieben sich eng umschlungen, haben keinen Plan, lassen ihre Hände entscheiden. 

Ein erregtes Keuchen in Richies Ohr. 

„Ist das okay?“, fragt Richie. 

„Hm.“

„Tut es weh?“

„Nein. Ja, ein bisschen.“ Ein verlegenes Lachen. Richie spürt glühende Wangen. „Mach weiter!“

Verräterische Geräusche irgendwann in den frühen Morgenstunden. Das rhythmische Ächzen der Federkernmatratze. Knarren von Holz. Das Keuchen und Stöhnen von Männern, die nicht mehr versuchen leise zu sein. 

Irgendwann wird er ganz ihm gehören, denkt Richie und schaut Eddie in seine dunklen Augen. Gedanken an eine gemeinsame Zukunft begleiten ihn im milchigen Morgennebel des anbrechenden Tages in einen fiebrigen Dämmerzustand. „Wir würden zusammen einkaufen gehen“, nuschelt er in Eddies nackten Rücken, „Auberginen kaufen.“

Schläfriges, nächtliches Nuscheln in Kissenstoff.

„Auberginen?“

„Ja.“

„Auberginen mag ich nicht.“

„Dann eben Zucchini.“

Ein Kussgeräusch.

„Ja, das ist okay.“

„Und ich würde nach meinem Auftritt nach Hause kommen, wo du schon mit einem Glas Wein auf dem Sofa sitzt und auf mich wartest. Ich würde meine Schuhe ausziehen, zu dir kommen und meinen Kopf in deinen Schoß legen...“

Richie findet den Gedanken so behaglich, dass er daran festhält und ihn mit in den Schlaf nimmt.

*

Damals hat es sie fast ihre Freundschaft gekostet. Das bisschen bekiffte Rumgemache. Richie hat ihn am nächsten Morgen nur noch mit dem Rad davonfahren sehen. Danach war Eddie Monate lang zu krank, um ihn zu sehen. Behauptete er jedenfalls. Und dann kam schon der Abschlussball. Richie hockte blass und verloren in seinem schlaksigen Anzug an seinem Tisch und sah ihnen beim Tanzen zu. Eddie war mit Gretta da. Ausgerechnet. Als er etwas von dem gepanschten Punsch getrunken hatte, zerrte er Eddie zur Seite. „Bist du so verzweifelt, dass du mit dieser Gretta zum Abschlussball kommen musst? Bist du in sie verliebt?“ Das war eine dumme Frage. Natürlich war Eddie nicht in Gretta verliebt aus. Wenn er mit ihr tanzte, sah es aus, als würde ihm jemand eine Pistole ins Kreuz drücken. Es war ein ätzender Streit, der damit endete, dass Richie in Charlie Bowers krachte und sich auf dem Schulklo einen blasen ließ. 

  
„Hey, alles in Ordnung?“

Seine Stimme ist so warm und weich wie der laue Sommerwind. Sachte drückt Richie seine Hand.

„Ja.“ Er neigt den Kopf, will einen Kuss, erinnert sich dann aber, wo sie sind, und sein Wunsch wird mit dem Wind davon getragen. „Es ist seltsam.“

„Was ist seltsam?“

„Eigentlich müsste ich doch traurig sein. Aber stattdessen kann ich an nichts anderes denken, als dass wir gestern Nacht Sex hatten.“

„Oh mann.“

„Ich meine, selbst du wirkst betroffener als ich.“ 

„Du stehst unter Schock, Richie, das ist normal. Das kommt irgendwann, wenn du nicht mit rechnest. Im Supermarkt, wenn du vor der laktosefreien Milch stehst und dich erinnerst, wie sie damals extra in den Nachbarort gefahren ist, um dir deine Milch zu holen.“

„Das ist nicht meine Mutter, das ist deine.“

„Ja, richtig. Aber du weißt, worauf ich hinaus will.“

„Hm.“

Etwas verloren starrt Richie auf den Grabstein und Eddie starrt auf Richie. 

Bis auf ein paar herumwuselnde Totengräber ist keiner mehr hier. Die Trauergäste haben sich alle beklommen Richtung Kansas Street geschleppt.

„Muss ich da jetzt hin?“

„Du musst gar nichts.“ 

Erschöpft lässt Richie sich auf eine niedrige Mauer nieder. Wirkt genauso geknickt und verloren wie damals auf dem Abschlussball. Nur der Anzug sitzt etwas besser.

„Du siehst aus wie ein GQ-Model in deinem Anzug“, sagt Richie, als er Eddie – seinen Eddie – betrachtet. Eine schlanke Silhouette vor der spätsommerlichen Sonne. Die Hände lässig in den Hosentaschen.

Eddie lacht laut auf. 

„Schwachsinn!“, sagt er und setzt sich zum ihm.

Erschöpft von den Jahren der Zurückhaltung legt Richie seinen Kopf auf Eddies Schulter ab. Finger kriechen in seine Haare. Eine brummige Stimme – „Hmm.“ – und Richie schließt einen friedlichen Moment lang die Augen. Riechen tut er auch wie ein GQ-Model. Herb, würzig, attraktiv. Wie betrunken von seiner Nähe, sagt er das einzige, was ihm jetzt noch einfällt.

„Ich liebe dich.“

Hände finden sich und greifen ineinander. Richie spürt das Lächeln eines Mannes in seinen Haaren. Ein schöner Moment. Und Richie spürt es, auch wenn Eddie es nicht sagt, dass seine Gefühle erwidert werden.

„Na, los komm, ich weiß, wo wir jetzt hingehen!“

  
*

  
Eddie schlüpft aus seinen lackierten Schuhen und löst seinen Krawattenknoten. Wie benommen tut Richie es ihm gleich. Legt sein schwarzes Jackett über einen umgefallenen Baumstamm, löst seine Gürtelschnalle, steigt aus seiner Anzughose und nach einem verlegenen Blick zu Eddie auch aus seiner Unterhose.

„Bereit?“, fragt Eddie und hat ein ängstliches Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Nein, aber lass es uns trotzdem tun.“

Richie nimmt die Hand, die Eddie ihm hinhält und drückt fest zu. 

„Auf drei?“

„Auf drei!“

Eddie zählt stoisch in den Abgrund starrend runter und auf drei stürzen sich beide schreiend von der Klippe in den Sonnenuntergang.

Unten schwimmen sie befreit lachend und laut fluchend auf einander zu, tauchen sich gegenseitig unter, verhaken sich in einem albernen Kampf und halten sich, als der Adrenalinrausch abklingt, knutschend in den Armen.

Als sie viel zu spät am Abend nach Hause kommen, riechen sie nach Fischteich. Richies Tante wirft ihnen einen grimmigen Blick zu. Gegen sie wirkt Pennywise wie ein lustiger Partyclown. „Warum fühle ich mich nur wieder wie 16?“, nuschelt Richie aus dem Mundwinkel in Eddies Richtung.

Nachdem Richie pflichtbewusst Häppchen serviert und verzehrt und mit etwas mit den Trauergästen geplaudert hat, findet Eddie ihn irgendwann mit einer Flasche Scotch beim Schuppen.

„Ich halt es da drinnen nicht mehr aus. Diese Familie treibt mich in den Wahnsinn.“

„Ich finde sie eigentlich alle ganz nett.“

„Du kriegst sie ja auch nicht mit diese passiv-aggressiven Schwingungen. Tante Edna und Tante Rosie haben sich schon um das Haus gestritten, da lag meine Mutter noch im Krankenhaus. Und dann Cousine Linda mit ihrem netten Ehemann. Du hättest mal den Telefonanruf hören sollen, den ich vor ein paar Wochen von Tante Edna bekommen habe.“ Richie macht eine schrille Frauenstimme nach. „Was ist denn mit dieser Bev, von der du dauernd redest. Bring sie doch mal mit, stell sie deiner Mutter vor. Sag ihr, dass du ein Mädchen gefunden hast, das du heiraten willst. Und ich so: Äh, Tante Edna, ich bin nicht mit Bev zusammen? Und sie so: Ist doch egal. Deine Mutter wird sich freuen. Sie hat es verdient ihren einzigen Sohn in guten Händen zu wissen, bevor sie aus dem Leben scheidet.“ Richie nimmt einen bitteren Schluck aus der Flasche und wischt sich über den Mund. „Tssss.“

„Hm, wissen sie denn, dass du auf Männer stehst?“

„Ich denke, sie vermuten es. Und wenn nicht, dann wissen sie es spätestens jetzt.“

Ein tiefer hoffnungslos verlorener Blick in Eddies Augen, dann noch ein Schluck aus der Flasche, die er anschließend wortlos rüber reicht. Eddie, der kurz zögert, nimmt sie, denkt aus Gewohnheit kurz darüber nach, über den Flaschenhals zu wischen, bis ihm einfällt wie lächerlich und vor allem sinnlos das wäre nach allem, was sie ..., naja nach allem eben, und nimmt einen vorsichtigen Schluck. Ein leises Ächzen, Grillenzirpen und das nächtliche Rascheln der Bäume. Ihre Gedanken hängen irgendwo und nirgendwo zwischen Wollen, Können und doch nicht Können.

„Sei froh, dass du nicht in so einer konventionellen Ehe feststeckst. Du kannst machen, was du willst. Du bist frei.“

„Und du... kannst nicht machen, was du willst?“

„Machst du Witze? Ich habe noch nie gemacht, was ich wollte. Ich habe mir mein ganzes Leben lang einreden lassen, dass das, was ich tue, das ist, was ich will, aber--“

„Okay, Eddie Spaghetti“, Richie haut ihm ermutigend und auch ein bisschen betrunken auf den Schenkel, „ich hab ein paar Neuigkeiten für dich. Du bist nämlich frei. Und du kannst verdammt noch mal machen, was du willst.“

„So einfach ist das nicht, Richie.“

„Nicht?“

„Nein, ich habe Verpflichtungen. Das Baby.“

„Argh, Baby Schmaby...“

„Richie!“

„Nagut, nagut, sorry. Aber was würdest du tun? Wenn du jetzt machen könntest, was du willst, was würdest du tun?“

„Hm, weiß nicht, erst mal noch einen Schluck aus dieser Flasche nehmen“, Eddie nimmt Richie die Flasche ab und trinkt. Einen längeren Schluck diesmal und dann ein langes Zögern. „Ich glaube, ich würde sie verlassen“, sagt er wie in Trance. „Und dann würde ich mir eine Harley kaufen und einen Haufen Tattoos stechen lassen.“

„Okay, das ist sexy!“

Eddie nimmt noch einen Schluck. Dann lacht er kurz hysterisch und starrt dann wieder stumm vor sich hin.

„Weißt du was, Eddie. Ich könnte damit umgehen, dass ich dich nicht haben kann. Ich könnte damit umgehen, wenn ich wüsste, dass du jemanden hast, der dich wirklich und aufrichtig liebt. Der alles für dich tun würde und dich der Mann sein lässt, in den ich mich verliebt habe.“

„Hm. Wer ist dieser Mann?“

„Es ist der Mann, den es nur gibt, wenn wir zusammen sind. Und es ist der Mann, der verschwindet, wenn er auf sein Handy schaut.“

Richie hat ihn vorhin durch den Türschlitz gesehen. Verbittert, grimmig, unglücklich mit sich hadernd, als er auf seinem Handy herumgetippt hat.

„Verdammt, Richie.“

Alkohol schwappt in einer Flasche. Zweifel hängen in der Luft. Sie schauen sich in die Augen. Ein langer Blick. Dann greift Eddie ihn sich beim Revers seines schicken Jacketts und zerrt ihn hinter den Schuppen. Stimmen sind zu hören, Anekdoten werden bei Lachshäppchen erzählt, „Wo ist eigentlich Richie jetzt schon wieder?“, fragt eine vorwurfsvolle Frauenstimme. Alles schaut sich um und keiner weiß eine Antwort.

Währenddessen fiebriges Gefummel hinterm Schuppen. Das Geklimper von Gürtelschnallen, Schmatzgeräusche, Keuchen. „Fick mich“, fleht Eddie. Seine Stimme kaum mehr als heißer Atem an Richies Ohr. Es ist nicht so einfach wie mit einer Frau, aber irgendwie verhaken sie sich so ineinander, dass es geht. Romantisch ist anders. Aber hinterher gibt es einen Moment, wo es kurz schön ist. Bevor sie sich beschämt die Hosen hochziehen und in verschiedene Richtungen schauen, halten sie kurz inne und blicken sich staunend in die Augen – so als könnten sie dort für einen Moment eine gemeinsame Zukunft sehen.

  
*

  
Am nächsten Morgen: Aufwachen in einem Paralleluniversum. Als wäre es wieder 1989 und sie hätten die Chance, alles richtig zu machen. Richie küsst ihn schläfrig wach, vorsichtig, um ihn nicht mit seinem säuerlichen Morgenatem zu überwältigen, aber das scheint Eddie egal zu sein. Richie kriecht in seine Arme, liegt dort ein paar wunderbare Momente. Lacht mit ihm zusammen, fällt zurück in einen kurzen Dämmerschlaf, küsst seinen Bauch und pustet so in ihn hinein, dass Eddie sich lachend über ihm krümmt. Man kann es im ganzen Haus hören, dass sie glücklich sind. Aus einer vormittaglichen Rangelei im Bett wird Lust. Richie nimmt seinen Penis in den Mund und lässt sich Zeit.

Erst gegen Mittag fällt Eddie auf, dass er seit ihrer Badeaktion am Tag zuvor nicht geduscht hat und springt sofort aus dem Bett. 

Anschließend findet er Richie im Schuppen. Überall Staub, Spinnenweben und rostige Nägel. Kein Ort für Sex jedenfalls, denkt er zerknirscht und wundert sich über sich selbst. Keuchen, Husten begleitet von einem scheppernden Geräusch und einem leisen Fluch dringen aus der offenen Tür.

„Hey! Alles klar bei dir?“

Eine gedämpfte Stimme.

„Ja, ich schau nur, was von dem Zeug man noch gebrauchen kann, du wirst nicht glauben, was ich gefunden habe!“

Eddie will gerade rein, um nachzuschauen, als ihm ein verwahrlostes Fahrrad entgegenkommt.

„Tada!“

„Ist das etwa--"

„Mein altes Fahrrad!“

„Willst du das etwa behalten?“

„Warum nicht, ist doch noch wie neu!“

„Naja. Geht so.“

Mit feuchten Augen starren die beiden Männer auf das Fahrrad. Ratlos.

„Lust auf ne kleine Runde?“

Das euphorische Schrillen einer Fahrradklingel.

„Auf dem klapprigen Teil? Niemals! Außerdem sind wir viel zu groß!“

„Es ist ein Klapprad, ich kann es etwas größer stellen. Gib mir ein paar Minuten.“

Sie beide auf dem Fahrrad, das ist fast schwieriger als ihren Sex zu koordinieren, aber irgendwie klappt es. Eddie auf dem Sattel, die Beine weit in die Luft gestreckt, seine Arme fest in Richies Hoodie gekrallt, während Richie lachend in die Pedalen tritt.

„Ist doch fast wie damals“, ruft er in den Fahrtwind.

Für Eddie ist es ungefähr so romantisch wie eine Achterbahnfahrt. „Richie, schau gefälligst nach vorn. Schau nach vorn, Richie, nach vorn!“ Je mehr Eddie flucht, desto lauter lacht Richie. Selbst als sie im Graben landen, krümmt sich Richie noch vor Lachen. „Ich hab vergessen, wie witzig es ist, wenn du dich aufregst.“ 

„Ach, fick dich doch, Arschloch!“ 

Und dann muss selbst Eddie lachen. Darüber wie absurd es ist. Die Sache mit dem Fahrrad, wie sie hier liegen und sich laut in ihre Gesichter lachen, sein Leben... Es ist zum Schreien komisch. 

Und dann plötzlich lacht keiner mehr. Erschöpft schauen sie sich an. Der romantische Landduft von Heu und Kuhdung hängt über diesem unbeschwerten Nachmittag wie ein Schleier. Sie küssen sich ein bisschen, raffen sich wieder auf und wollen es noch einmal wissen.

Mit dem Fahrrad geht’s bis hinein in die Barrens. An der Kissing Bridge hält Richie abrupt an und wirkt plötzlich wie hypnotisiert. 

„Was ist los?“

„Ich will mal schauen, ob es noch da ist.“

„Was denn?“

Richie sucht das Holzgeländer ab. Es ist genauso marode wie damals. 

„Ah, hier.“ Die Buchstaben sind etwas verblasst, aber noch gut zu erkennen.

R + E

Etwas peinlich berührt steht Eddie neben Richie und schaut dabei zu, wie er mit dem Finger über die Buchstaben gleitet. Plötzlich scheint er sich an das Multitool zu erinnern, mit dem er das Fahrrad bearbeitet hat, und zieht es aus seiner Hosentasche. 

„Gott, es ist so merkwürdig hier. Als würde Henry Bowers jeden Moment hier auftauchen.“

Eddie hat die Arme verschränkt und schaut sich nervös um, während Richie die Buchstaben nachritzt.

„Das ist ganz schön romantisch!“, sagt er schließlich, als sie beide auf die Buchstaben starren. „Und auch ein bisschen creepy.“

Richie zuckt mit seinen breiten Schultern. „Ich war 13, du Trottel. Ich habe dir sogar ein Mix Tape gemacht.“

„Du hast mir ein Mix Tape gemacht?“

„Ja, aber ich hab’s dir nie gegeben.“ Richie wühlt in seiner Jackentasche und zieht eine Kassette hervor. „Ich habe immer auf den richtigen Moment gewartet.“ 

„Oh wow.“ Überfordert dreht und wendet Eddie die Kassette. „Ich habe glaube ich gar nichts, womit ich das abspielen kann.“

„Ist schon okay, ich hab eine Spotify-Playlist angelegt. Da sind auch noch ein paar moderne Nummern drauf.“

„Aw, wow, ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll.“

„Es ist nur ein Mix Tape, du Trottel, jetzt übertreib mal nicht.“

Eddie fährt am späten Nachmittag. Wortlos stehen sie vor seinem glänzenden SUV. „Fehlt nur noch, dass Patrick Swayze She’s Like the Wind für uns singt“, sagt Richie und lacht traurig. 

„Ja. Witzigerweise weiß ich genau, welche Szene du meinst.“

„Na du hast den Film ja auch geliebt.“

„Meine Mutter hat den Film geliebt!“, betont Eddie verärgert und auch ein bisschen verlegen.

„Ja, ja, red dir das nur ein.“

Eddie wirft einen langen Blick in Richies traurige Augen. Er denkt vielleicht man kann es nicht sehen, wie traurig er ist hinter seinen dicken Brillengläsern, aber tatsächlich machen sie seinen schweren, leidenden Blick noch viel größer. Diese Brille war schon immer wie eine Lupe, die einem Zugang zu Richies Gefühlen verschafft.

„Nagut, ich werd dann mal.“

„Ja.“

Umständlich finden sie sich in einer langen Umarmung. Augen werden feucht und jeder nimmt noch mal einen kräftigen Atemzug. Ein letztes Mal pressen sie ihre Lippen aufeinander. So fest sie können, nur um sich schließlich so abrupt von einander loszureißen wie sie sich gefunden haben.

„Na los, geh.“ Mit einem festen Klaps auf seinen Hintern schickt Richie ihn fort.

Mit tränenden Augen startet Eddie den Wagen und lenkt ihn ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen oder Richies traurige Gestalt im Seitenspiegel zu betrachten, auf die Straße. Anderenfalls hätte er die Kraft nicht gehabt, ihn dort so allein und traurig stehen zu lassen.

Sommerliche Dämmerung. In der Innenstadt herrscht festliches Treiben. Luftballons, Menschen mit Kindern, Bieberköpfe und Heuwagen wechseln in die Einsamkeit der Barrens und dann kommt nur noch Landstraße. Sein Handy macht ein Geräusch. Eddie grinst, als er die Nachricht liest. Richie hat seine Playlist mit ihm geteilt. Er hat sie Reddie genannt. 

„Trottel“, hört er sich sagen und lacht durch Tränen. Der erste Song ist Road to Nowhere. Ein schöner Song, aber auch ein Trauriger. Vor allem, wenn man sich selbst – so wie jetzt – auf der Straße ins Nirgendwo befindet.


End file.
